<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Monster by Anox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799716">My Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox'>Anox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Confessions, Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Love, Magic, Monsters, Possible Character Death, Secrets, Trust, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tissaia is the leader of an army and gets kidnapped during a fight. Yennefer is taking care of her but she is bearing a secret which might get her killed.</p><p>Updates every second day. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon night would fall and they would be an easy target but they had no chance to retrieve being outnumbered and surrounded . Her men and women fought brave but she could see their strength faid. She didn't know how much longer they would last and she scanned her sourrundings while splitting the head of some creatures. And then she saw it - an opening! She yelled a quick order and watched as the warriors started to make their way out of the battlefield. They were saved. She went last making sure noone was left behind.</p><p>Suddenly strong hands grabbed her hips and picked her up like she was nothing, just a feather. She screamed and swung her sword meeting flesh and causing the creature to roar in pain. Still it wouldn't let go of her instead its grip got stronger and she got pressed against its chest. Would this be the end of her? No longer able to fight she had so surrender but at least her men were saved was the last thing crossing her mind before everything went black. </p><p>_________________________</p><p>Tissaia woke up confused and half naked. "If this is heaven it sucks.", she mumbled as she tried to get up and felt a sharp pain in her upper body.  She looked around her eyes getting used to the dimmed light. After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she was in a cabin and not really a tidy one. She could almost see the dirt and dust. Even though she spent most of her time on a muddy battlefield that didn't mean that she liked living like a pig. Well, that didn't  matter now. She looked down at her body noticing the bandages that were applied to her wounds. She was wearing some comfortable pants but who ever saved her didn't seem to find it necessary to cover her chest in any way.</p><p>Suddenly the door opend and Tissaia grabbed the blanket next to her to cover herself. A young woman stepped into the cabin carrying firewood and a loaf of bread. It smelled heavenly and Tissaias stomach started growling.</p><p>"You are awake.", the other woman said placing the wood and bread down. Tissaia didn't answer she just sat there and watched. The woman had beatiful dark hair and definitely knew how to show of her body without revealing to much. Then she turned and looked at Tissaia directly with strong eyes in a color she has never seen on any person. They had the color a Lilac.</p><p>"How do you feel?", Tissaia got pulled from her thoughts.</p><p>"I had worse", she answered and straitened her back hissing as she could feel stitches being pulled a little</p><p>Worried the other woman got closer."You have to be careful!" Noone ever would dare to speak to her as if she was a stupid child but this purple eyed woman did. Before she could snap back she stopped herself asking more important questions. </p><p>"Where am I? And who are you?"</p><p>After making sure no stitches were pulled out the woman stepped back looking a Tissaia with a smile. "You are in my cabin and my name is Yennefer."</p><p>Yennefer the name fit her well. "I am Tissaia de Vries."</p><p>"I know.", Yennefer turned around and went back to the table were she placed the wood and bread. With a knife that she had hid at her ankle she cut the bread and tossed a piece to Tissaia who caught it with ease.</p><p>"Tell me Yennefer how did I get here?", she asked taking a bite. She almost moand at the tast of the fresh bread. It has been to long since she last had something else than meat. You couldn't be picky on a battlefield. </p><p>Yennefer took a bite herself:"I brought you here."</p><p>Tissaia stopped eating and looked a her in disbelief. The last thing she rememberd was that she was taken away by a monster and there was no way that Yennefer could have saved her. </p><p>"You don't believe me.", it wasn't a question more an observation. "Then don't. I don't care." Yennefer seemed angry that Tissaia wouldn't believe her but to be fair she didn't look like a person that would walk over a battlefield.</p><p>The don't talk anymore after that and Yennefer leaves after putting some wood into the slowly dying flames.</p><p>"I should have asked for something to wear...",Tissaia thinks regretting angering the other woman as she lies back down covering herself with the blanket and falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia woke up thirsty and a little cold. The fire had died down and only a faint glim was left. It seemed that Yennefer hasn't returned so she got up the blanket wrapped around her torso to put the fire back on. Her bare feet hit the cold floor. It took her some effort to crutch down and the stitches stinger but after a few minutes she was able to put her hands up an warm them with the heat of the new flames.</p><p>Feeling a little warmer she got back up and looked around for some kind of bottle with water. To her despair there was non. If she had known were she was she might just walk out and get herself something to drink but since she had no  idea she would definitely not walk out half naked and without any protection. Speaking of which, where was her armor and her sword?! </p><p>"Keep calm. Let's just look around maybe it's somewhere in the cabin.",  she thought to herself letting logic win over her rising panic. She hasn't been this vulnerable since her parents had died.  Tissaia started to search the cabin and after a few minutes she still hadn't found nothing but a dark shirt, shoes and a butterknive.  </p><p>"That's nice...", she mumbled holding up the piece of clothing. It was a men's shirt way to big for her but in the end she decided it would be better than walking around with a blanket. The shoes were decent and even fit her. The butterknive found its way to the ankle where she hid it under the pants leg .</p><p>Now dressed and with a little more confidence Tissaia would go out an just take a look around to find some water.  </p><p>As she reached for the doorhandle said door swung open and revealed her savior. Yennefer stood in front of her in one hand he held some dead bird and in the other she had a bucket which seemed to be filled with water. </p><p>"Finally you're awake. I see you found the shirt and shoes.",Yennefer said walking passed a stunned Tissaia. She just stared as the other woman placed her items down and raised her hands above her head to stretch doing so her shirt slightly rose up and revealed a little bit of skin. Tissaia never was lost for words that's why most men would dare to anger her but right now all she could do was look at the woman in front of her. </p><p>"You should close your mouth if not flies might get in.",Yennefer said not even looking at her already starting to defeather the bird. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in silence for some time. A few minutes ago rain started to pour down making it sound as if they were standing under a waterfall.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you. ", Tissaia said breaking the silence.</p><p>"It's no big deal.", Yennefer answerd looking at her with those purple eyes. </p><p>"Even though I am thankfull, I have to go back. So I you could be so kind an return my armor? "</p><p>"You can't go."</p><p>Tissaia was confused, noone ever told her she couldn't do something. "And why is that so, Yennefer?", she asked her voice strong as if she was a mother scolding her child.</p><p>"It's not safe.", Yennefer answered ramming her knife into the table. Her eyes seem to shine in anger.</p><p>"That's not a reason we both know that it is never safe. So if you want to stop me from going come up with an better excuse.</p><p>"Well Miss Commander if you think it's such a good idea to get out with all those wounds that are not healed in the slightest just go ahead. What do I care what will happen to you when they smell your blood.", Yennefer spat out getting up and walking towards the bed, kneeling down she pulled a package out from under it. She picked it up and tossed it towards Tissaia who just sat there. </p><p>"There! Your armor."</p><p>Tissaia must admit that it wouldn't be the smartest decision to go out alone right now but how could she leave her warriors alone. How could she spend her time laying around while her men were probably dying on the battlefield. She had to go. </p><p>She go up and picked up the package. "I am really thankful for everything you have done for me." With that she turned around and walked towards the door when suddenly everything went black and she fell to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that the chapters aren't that long I'll try to make them longer once I have more time not to university and my job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia slept and for the first time in a very long time she dreamed.</p><p>She found herself back at the farm she grew up in. Her parents! Her mother hanging up wet clothes while her father was chupping wood. Her mum waved at her so she walked towards her as suddenly the ground started shaking like it did all those years ago on the day they died. The day the creatures erupted from underneath and started feeding off of ther flesh.</p><p>She screamed as the sky turned grey and as she looked around noone was there with her. Her parents gone, no farm, nothing! The grass beneath her bare feet felt strange and with each step it felt like little needles were stabbed into her foot. </p><p>She remembered stories about this land. The land of the forgotten where they send criminals with nothing so they would wander around not able to find a way to escape what seemed like an endless land. Why was she here? She never did anything wrong she controlled herself like she had been taught and did everything for the kingdom. Despite the needles pricking her skin she fell to her knees. </p><p>"This can't be happening.",she mumbled and closed her eyes.</p><p>As  she opend them again she found herself in the throne room kneeling infront of her queen and the king who raised his sword placing it down on her shoulder. "Go on now.", the queen said and she got up. </p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Breathing hard Tissaia woke up but as she tried to wipe over her face her movement was stopped by ropes. She looked down and notice the ropes binding her hands and her feet to the bed on which she was laying.</p><p> "You got to be kidding me!", she said looking around while moving her body as much as possible but there was no way to escape. </p><p>"YENNEFER!", she screamed in anger but no response. "YENNEFER!IF YOU DON'T FREE ME RIGHT THIS SECOND YOU ARE GOING TO REGRETT IT ONCE I AM FREE!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer stood outside the cabin listening to Tissaia cursing her name and it seemed like she lost her temper for good. She clenched her fists fingernails pressing into her flesh so she would not go inside to free the other woman. It was to dangerous to let her go. "Please forgive me.", she whispered then she started running. She always had loved to move her body and running through the forest now would hopefully calm her down. </p><p>She returned as the sun started to set her breath rapid and infrequent. The cabin was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. As she opend the door the lack of scent ot the other woman was the first thing she noticed then she saw the blood.</p><p>"No, they didn't!  ", she mumbled stumbeling through the door looking around for any signs of Tissaia. Nothing. Her stomach clenched and she fell over feeling like she would vomit any second. She thought Tissaia would be safe here. </p><p>"Pull yourself together! There is still hope.", she thought but at the same time pictures of Tissaia chained to a wall while they stick hot irons into her flesh. She must find her!</p><p>Quick she gathered some herbs she had hid behind some bricks. She started chewing them while pouring a bowl of water which she used to swallow the green paste. "Contrumo unimi protorio",she started to repeat those words in her head. Her skin felt hot and her muscels started to ache as bones grew and her shape shifted. Her skin got darker kind of a dark grey and two horns grew like devil horns. She screamed in pain as her back started to crack and move. Her body changed and as she opend her eyes they were the only thing that was left of her previous form. Done.</p><p>She took a deep breath trying to get the scent that was left of Tissaia to help her find the other woman. In this form her senses were much better so there would be no problem finding Tissaia and bringing her back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaias body hurt all over. As she finally was able to get free from her cuffes she had pulled some stitches and reopened her wounds which only let to her current state. Bleeding and trying to move as fast as possible. She didn't know were exactly she was but her main goal was to get as far away from the cabin and from Yennefer. </p><p>The forest seemed to have no end and the wind let the trees swing from side to side and  sometimes she could here sounds as if a tree was about to fall. It would soon be night ,by then she must have found some shelter. She looked around and noticed a huge tree which roots built some kind of cave. This could be her lucky day. She walked over and thankfully the hole was big enough for her to fit in. Next to make sure she wouldn't be find that easily she looked for some big branches she could use as a door of sorts. </p><p>Tissaia was tired and exhausted as  she finally settled down to get some sleep.</p><p>"I hope they are alright, wherethey are now.", she thought and rememberd her men that she had no idea of if they made it out of the battle. She hated not knowing what was going on and she would give everything to be back at the camp right this second. The food wasn't good but they were family, her family.</p><p>Finally her eyes fell close and she started to dream.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>"You can't catch me!", a girl was laughing as it ran as fast as possible two boys chasing after her. "We will get you!", they screamed and sped up but still the girl was much faster. </p><p>Tissaia watched them play as she walked across the market. </p><p>"Fresh fruits and vegetables!", a woman screamed trying to get attention from the passerby. Another trader were cutting open fish and looked at her in disgust as she walked by. Some people didn't like their queen and king's warriors that was something she learned quickly.  A few steps infront of her was her dearest friend Vilgefortz whe was about to buy some bread. </p><p>She punched him on the shoulder as always and laughed as he tried not to loose his balance. </p><p>"Why do you always have to greet me like this? Can't you just say Hello like every normal person?", he grunted and looked at her in pain. She would feel bad if she didn't knew that her punch wasn't nearly as strong as it could be.</p><p>"Normal is boring plus you kew I was behind you and didn't move.", she said smiling at him. </p><p>They got interrupted as a horseman rode his horse through the market only to stop infront of her.</p><p>"Commander,  they are coming!", he said his face dirty and his breath rigid. </p><p>_____</p><p>Suddenly she was alone thick mist building around her. She looked around and then she saw them a pair of purple eyes staring at her as if she was their prey. She couldn't move she just looked into those beautiful eyes which looked so dangerous at this moment. The hint smell of Lilac was noticable and somehow she felt save and frightened at the same time.</p><p>As the eyes finally vanished behind a curtain of fog she ler out her breath. She hadn't even noticed that she had been holding it until now. </p><p>Why couldn't she forget Yennefer? Why did she feel some kind of pull towards the other woman that she never felt before? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was running blind only trying to follo the faint smell of Tissaia. Branches broke under her bare feet and thorns tore at her clothes. She didn't care all she knew was that she must find the other woman before they killed her. </p><p>How did they find her? She thought they had a deal but apparently they were all liars just like ther parents. "We love you.",that's what her mother told her crying as they just sold her to some guy. Only 14 at that time she didn't understand what was happening but know she knew. They sold her like one of the pigs gave her away and didn't even care if she'd be raped or killed. Thank god she always had a strong sense o survival and was able to run away from her new home a few days later. Still she already had gotten some beatings leaving her body black and blue and sometimes even bleeding. </p><p>So fuck everyone! They were all liars and thieves. Strangely she thought Tissaia could be an exception. She had watched her during the fights sometimes and the woman seemed to care more about her men than herself throwing herself infront of a sword just to protect them. She admired that being able to give your life for someone else.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Tissaias smell got stronger, herbs and forest but nothing else. Yennefer slowed down looking around on some trees she could see traces of blood. A few meters infront of her stood a huge tree and some branches were weirdly placed next to it. The closer the got the stronger the smell got. </p><p>Carefully she moved the branches to one side and was met with blue eyes staring at her ready to kill. Then everything happend to fast. One second the was standing in the forest the next she felt a body clash into hers. For.a split second she lost her balance then her arms wrapped around the other woman pulling her close to stop her from moving and maybe hurting herself even more. She could smell the fresh blood.</p><p>Tissaia screamed but couldn't get free so she tried a new tactic. She went completely limp.  Carefully she got released a little and that was her chance she grabbed the butterknive from her shoe and slammed it into the creatures arm.</p><p>She got completely released and landed on her feet. And as soon as she hit the ground Tissaia started running. Her body hurt and she could feel fresh blood running down her skin where her wounds reopened but she had to get away. She could here big feet hitting the ground behind her and the monster got closer quickly.</p><p>"Tissaia!", Yennefer yelled trying to warn the other woman of the cliff that she was running towards. It was dark already and she knew that the scared woman couldn't see as well as she did right now. </p><p>Tissaia heard her name and for a second she thought it was Yennefers voice even though it sounded strange. It couldn't be the other woman, right? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tissaia! Wait!", Yennefer yelled again but still the commander didn't listen and kept running. Only a few meters were between them and she hoped to be able to grab the other woman before she would fall to her certain death. </p><p>Tissaia reached the cliff and as her foot stepped into air she let out a small scream. Then strong armes caught her and pulling her back. She saw the butterknive still deep in the flesh of the monster which just saved her. Why did it save her? Wouldn't it be easier to let her fall to death?</p><p>"Please listen.", she heard the creature say into her ear. The voice seemed so familiar but strange. </p><p>There was no way for her to escape now so she decided it would be better to do what her capturer wanted. She didn't fight now and just waited.</p><p>Yennefer was astonished that the other woman had given up that easily. "I'll put you down now just please don't run away. I think we need to talk."</p><p>Tissaia turned around and looked at Yennefer well at the monster Yennefer had become. Her eyes widened as the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. Those purple eyes that almost familiar voice but how? </p><p>"How? I'll explain everything but we need to get back to the cabin NOW!", Tissaia hadn't noticed that she had been speaking outloud and her cheeks slightly blushed. Yennefer looked around a little worried about what she was or more like what she wasn't hearing. It was to quiet and she was sure that her yelling must have attracted something. Then there was the sound of branches breaking and that was all she needed to grab Tissaia once more holding her securely in her arms and then she just started running. Her breath loud and the other woman complaining and asking what was going on weren't loud enough to make her not hear the steps following her. There were at least three of them.</p><p>"Fuck!", she thought and tried to run even faster. In the distance she could see the silhouette of the cabin. "Almost!" </p><p>Suddenly a body slammed into her side and she tripped sending her to the floor. She rapped her body around Tissaia forming a ball to protect her as much as possible. She found her footing again got up and just kept running. They loved to play with their prey and that was what they were doing just now. </p><p>She saw a shadow running past her and while moving Yennefer started to mumble some words:" Intens protar cortum" </p><p>Tissaia couldn't move she was pressed against the other woman chest but somehow she knew that she was save with her even though she had a lot explaining to do. She looked around as good as possible and noticed an blue light that seemed to glow around them. </p><p>The shield formed around them and started to get bigger  each time Yennefer repeated her words. Only a few meters more and they would be save.</p><p>As they reached the cabin Yennefer yanked open the door and slamming it shut behind herself. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefers heavy breathing was the only sound as they stood in the dark cabin. Tissaia still pressed against her chest and finally the woman moved again trying to get out of her grip. Only with a little resistance Yenefer let her go placing her down on the floor. Tissaias legs gave in and she reached out to stabilize her but Tissaia flinched back moving against the table.</p><p>"Carefull.", she said her voice still deeper and rougher. She could see the other woman shiver of the cold and maybe of fear. That was the last thing she wanted since she needed her sain and alive. Stacking some wood in the fireplace and starting the fire seemed to be the best thing to do now. </p><p>As the cabin slowly got a little warmer she turned around to face Tissaia again.  Her mouth was slightly open and she looked at her in confusion and fear. </p><p>"What are you?", Tissaia finally spoke her voice quiet and so unlike her. </p><p>"I am not what you think. I am not one of them.", it sounded silly since her body was twice as big and she clearly looked like one of the monsters the commander had killed countless of. </p><p>"Then what are you?"</p><p>"I am human but as some can I can use some magic.", she tried to explain.</p><p>"You are a witch.", it wasn't a question more a statement and she could see a slight glimpse of fear and disgust in Tissaias eyes. She couldn't blame her. Everyone hated witches since they are the reason the monsters came to slaughter. </p><p>Instead of answering Yennefer mumbled a few words and her body started to transform back into normal. Since her cloth had ripped and stretched she ended up almost naked. This time she could see something else in the other womans eyes but as fast as it came it went away again. </p><p>"We should take care of your wounds.", Yennefer said slowly coming closer trying not to scare Tissaia.</p><p>Since Tissaia had no chance of getting away now and to be honest she didn't want to go to intrigued by what she had learned today she would let Yennefer take care of her wounds for now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her skin was soft even though she always seemed so tough. Of course scars were all over her body but they were the reason Tissaia became who she was. Yennefer carefully helped her get out of the dirty and blood soaked  clothes. She knew it must be painfull looking at the newly reopend wounds across her back and front but Tissaia never once flinched or made a sound of protest. </p><p>Yennefer poured some water into a wooden bowl and placed a piece of fabric inside which she will use to wipe the blood off. They didn't speak as the commander sat infront of the fireplace half  naked  only wearing her underpants. The golden light caressing her skin and right at this  moment she looked like a goddess which made Yennefer swallow hard before returning to her. </p><p>The cloth she used to wash the blood of was cold but not to rough still Tissaia couldn't help.but get goosebumps.  To be honest she felt a little strange sitting in front of the witch completely vulnerable and exposed.  She had seen the other womans body and it was flawless unlike hers. She had scars some were really nasty and big showing that her body had been to war and even though she was proud of her accomplishments she wished to be less broken.</p><p>"Do you want to wash the front yourself?",Yennefer asked softly and a part of her wished the answer would be No. </p><p>As Tissaia cleaned her chest Yennefer went to get everything to stitch the woman back up. Needle and a thread.  As she didn't return right away Tissaia turned around looking at her:"What are you waiting for?"</p><p>"I thought you might want to finish cleaning first not to stress the new stitches."</p><p>Tissaia just nodded and turned back to her task. Her well defined muscles moved with each action and Yennefer somehow found herself imagening  what it would be like to have the commander in her bed how she would move. </p><p>"You can't! She hates you obviously. Just make her listen and help you.", Yennefer thought fighting her urge to get closer to the other woman. </p><p>"Done.",Tissaia said not moving so the purple eyed woman went back to her and kneeled down behind her. She passed over a bottle of the strongest alcohol she had and Tissaia took a big swig from it. </p><p>"Tell me if it is too much." Then she started to push the needle through the flesh stitch by stitch and she had never seen anyone this strong no twitching or moving no yelling or gasping Tissaia just kept on sitting there staring into the flames. </p><p>It took her about half an hour to finish the back. She moved to Tissaias front and tried not to look at the exposed breast like she actually wanted to. She could so this!</p><p>Another half an hour later Tissaia was all stitched up and ready to put some clothes back on. An oversized shirt was perfect and looked like a big baggy dress on her. </p><p>She yawned feeling her body getting tired by the minute all the action finally taking its toll. </p><p>"We should sleep for now.", Yennefer suggested and as she saw the look in Tissaias eyes she added ,"We can talk in the morning with a clean mind."</p><p>Tissaia feeling exhausted found no reason why the couldn't do that and laid down on the bed. Soon her eyes were shut and she was in a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Just want to let you know that I will post every second day now. For that the chapters will be longer. :)<br/>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have to control yourself. Don't show feelings and don't show who you are.", a voice whispered as in the pitch black Tissaia wasn't able to find anyone. </p><p>"Don't be afraid child. It will all be over soon. ", another voice and then everything started to turn and twist. She found herself bound on an chair five women standing around her. The strong smell of blood made her sick and as she tried to look down her body she saw all kinds of symbols drawing onto her skin. The woman infront of her smiled but there were no teeth only rotten black remains. </p><p>Tissaia wanted to scream break free and run away but there was no chance.  A knife got dangerous close to her neck and at that moment she thought this would be her end. </p><p>She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "This can't be real. This must  be a dream.", she tried to rationalize the situation.  As she opend her eyes again she laid in a huge bed. Someone moved next to her cuddled up against her very naked body. </p><p>She looked at the person next to herself and her breathing stopped for a second.  A sleeping beauty as one would say - Yennefer. The other woman was naked as well and her dark hair spread out on the pillow. One hand was on top of Tissaias hips as the other cupped one of her breasts.</p><p>As Tissaia carefully tried to sneak out. Yennefer stirred in her sleep holding on tighter then  before. Since she saw no way to escape for now why not take this chance to be a little selfish. Tissaia laid back and taking her sweet time watching the sleeping woman. She never would have imagined for herself to be this happy just laying next to somebody. All the men she ever  been with sooner or later showed their true self and Tissaia had no other choice then to end it. After so many years of failed attempts she decided to let her dating life die and focus completely on work.</p><p>"This must be a dream.", she thought and at that moment cause somehow the woman clinging on to her made her feel at ease as if he found her way back home. So she closed her eyes and hoped that when she wakes up again Yennefer would still be here with her. Even if they still had a lot to talk about.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>"Tissaia?", the voice was tempting but Tissaia refused to wake up and open her eyes the dream to good to end so soon. </p><p>"You have to get up so I can check on your wounds and we need to talk.", through the fog of her sleep she noticed the voice was Yennefer who sounded stressed. And she only needed that information for her brain to jump into function. </p><p>She sat up and tried not to wince as the pain from the day before seemed worse. </p><p>"Finally!", Yennefer sounded relieved. Tissaia felt hot and her head started to spin the more she moved around. </p><p>"What's going on?", her voice felt strange. </p><p>A hand was pressed against her forehead and cheeks.  "Fuck!", the witch exclaimed and hurried around the cabin. All kinds of rattling could be heard and Tissaias head felt as if it would explode. Then Yennefer was back at her side a cold and wet cloth got pressed against her head which felt heavenly. </p><p>"You are running a fever. So I will treat your wounds with some herbs and hopefully it will die down until evening. ", Yennefer explained as Tissaia felt soft hands carefully exploring her wounds and then applying some kind of disgustingly smelling paste. </p><p>The touch felt great but as her feverish brain processed everything she moved away:"No witchcraft!"</p><p>It seemed silly at that moment but she knew what a witch could do and there was no way that she would become a dumb puppet like so many men. </p><p>"I promise. Only some herbs to help your body heal. No let me continue!", Yennefers voice strong and commanding. After a few seconds and a deep look into purple eyes to make sure the witch wasn't lying Tissaia moved back and let the paste get spread onto her back. </p><p>Later she would tell herself that she didn't feel good being touched so softly by Yennefer. That she didn't feel the need to turn around and kiss the woman. Right now she only knew that she felt like she was in heaven.</p><p>As Yennefer finished with the front Tissaias eyes were almost closed so she coed the stubborn commander to lay back down. </p><p>"I'll get you some water and something to eat. Stay in bed and please don't leave the cabin! " she whispered into the ear of the almost sleeping woman. As a reply Tissasa moved a hand into dark locks and pulled her down. It was a small and soft kiss but Yennefer could feel the spark and felt pure bliss. </p><p>As they parted Yennefer retreated as fast as possible. Outside of the cabin she paused her shaking hand coming up to touch trembling lips. This couldn't be happening!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Yennefer some time to calm herself down before she went on with her task to get some food and fresh water for Tissaia. The fever and infection of the wound was her biggest concern for now. If Tissaia dies there would be no hope for the people and Yennefer would most likely die too. </p><p>Since she wanted to live there was no way that she would let that happen.</p><p>She was walking around the cabin checking her little traps for rabbits or other small animals as she heard a branch break. Immediately she looked around alarmed of what might come her way now. </p><p>Finally a man stepped out of a bush waving at the twigs that tried to hold on to him. Yennefer would laugh if she were in the mood but right now all she wanted to do was go back to Tissaia so the unwelcome guest would definitely not be treated nicely.</p><p>"Jaskier.", she said cold and started walking to check the next trap. </p><p>"Good day to you too, Yennefer.", he said with a fake smile. Since he didn't add anything Yennefer turned around to face the little bit shorter man. </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Nothing much. You know a few nights ago the commander Tissaia De Vries  was kidnapped." It wasn't a question so he must know something. Yennefer decided to play dumb which was the smartest considering her position right now. </p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"You know some might say a monster took her away but we all no she would be dead  by now if that was the case. The only monster I know which wouldn't kill her is you.", he looked at her as if she was worse then any other creature on this planet. He always disliked her and he never missed a chance to let her know that. </p><p>"What do you want?", she answered her voice not friendly at all as she took two steps forward invading his personal space. </p><p>He raised his hands in defense:" No need to get this feisty. I am just the messenger as you know. I just wanted to warn you, you know because of the old times, when you saved me once or twice..."</p><p>"Get to the point.", she interrupted because Jaskier loved to talk he could talk the whole day and never get tired. </p><p>"Rude. I think someone is in need of a nap."</p><p>As she just looked at him in anger he continued.</p><p>"Well, I heard that they want her and they no longer value the agreement you came up with. So be warned from now on you could also be hunted down if they come to get her." With that he turned around and gave her a small wave goodbye. </p><p>"Say Hello to Geralt from me.", she yelled and could hear Jaskier swear which now made her smile a little but it faded fast as she thought about his words. They can't stay here a y longer. Everyone knew this was her cabin, her home so if they want to they could find them way to easy. They had to move quickly but in Tissaias state it will be hard. </p><p>"Fuck!", Yennefer mumbled and hurried to check the last few traps and then get the water.</p><p>In the end she got lucky and had caught a rabbit which she threw over her shoulder and then went to the river and collected some water. </p><p>A few minutes later she was back at the cabin. Taking a deep breath to brace herself she stepped inside. Tissaia was laying on the bed sleeping soundly.</p><p>The witch placed the rabbit on the table and went over to check on the sick womans temperature. She was definitely still hot but not as bad as in the beginning. </p><p>"Tissaia. Can you wake up and drink some water?", she whispered carefully lifting Tissaias head and putting the flask onto her lips. The woman opend her eyes slightly taking a few sips  before turning her head away to show Yennefer that she was done. </p><p>"Good.", Yennefer got up and went back to the table. She took out her knife and started to skin her catch. After that she cut it open and took out the organs before placing it on the grill stick and placing it over the fire. </p><p>Over the fireplace she took a small out of her secret hiding spot. She opend it and took out some herbs which she placed into a small bowl. She added some water and started to mix everything together before pouring it into the small iron pot. Next to the rabbit this had to cook for a little while so she had time to pack everything important together and get ready for their departure. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for Yennefer to pack her belongings. So she passed her time waiting for the rabbit to be fully cooked with thinking. </p>
<p>Sometimes she glanced at the sleeping Tissaia. She still couldn't believe the feeling she had during that unexpected kiss. She heard stories about people finding their Chosen but she never thought it would happen to her. She never was lucky always struggling and fighting for her life. No this woman infront of her could change everything.  She was her missing puzzle piece.</p>
<p>"Fuck.", Yennefer whispered thinking about all the consequences and what their future might bring. If they are lucky they could save a lot of people and survive but if not... well she wouldn't think about that now. </p>
<p>She looked at Tissaia taking her time to take in the beauty of the other woman. A warrior stronger then some men and with the courage of a thousand soldiers. It was impressive for a woman to become the commander of her own army considering most men thought their only job was to care for them and carry out children. A woman had no worth unless she could prove herself but then the slightest mistake could cost you your head. </p>
<p>She had seen the scares on the back and the front apparently noone ever cared about treating the wounds properly so they left bigger marks  than necessary. A part of her wanted to find the doctor in charge and hit him for what he did to that perfect body but some part of her told her that Tissaia probably refused to rest and take care of herself so she would not find the next opportunity to show some poor field medic what he sould do.</p>
<p>Tissaia stirred in her sleep and for a split second Yennefer thought she might have said her name but that was impossible, right?</p>
<p>She noticed that she had been staring at the sleeping woman for far too long and decided she should prepare the new paste with her already cooked herbs. She kept the rest of the water in a small bottle as she spread the herbs on some bandages which she would bind around Tissaia later. </p>
<p>By now the rabbit was finally finished and she carefully woke Tissaia up so the sick woman  could eat something before they had to leave. Each minute they spent longer in the cabin was a risk.</p>
<p>"What time is it?", Tissaia asked yawning and sitting up slowly.</p>
<p>"It should be noon by now. Let's eat and then we will renew the bandages."</p>
<p>"Mmmh... I am starving.", if on cue her stomach rumbled. She blushed slightly and Yennefer couldn't help but chuckle a little. </p>
<p>They ate in silence and cared for Tissaias wounds. The woman then noticed the bundle next to the door:" What is that?"</p>
<p>"We have to go so I packed some things.", Yennefer replied not sure how to explain everything without sounding crazy. </p>
<p>"I think we need to talk first.", Tissaia sat down on the bed  her legs crossed. Thankfully her fever had died down and all her wounds looked good so far no swelling or red spots. </p>
<p>"We don't have much time and it is rather a longer story.", Yennefer tried to get them moving as fast as possible and explaining everything now would probably cost them their lives. Tissia looked at her annoyed since it had been to many times ther questions had been left unanswered. </p>
<p>"For now I can only tell you that we have to leave so they won't get you."</p>
<p>"I thought the cabin is save? And who will get me?"</p>
<p>"It is, well it was... the agreement is history now since you are here.", Yennefer said you could clearly here her disappointment at that development. </p>
<p>"Agreement? With who. Yennefer just tell me what's going on!"</p>
<p>"The Woodlers. We have the agreement that I help them by providing pastes and creams and they leave me and the cabin alone."</p>
<p>Tissia processed this information but it still didn't make any sense. </p>
<p>"What do the Woodlers want from me? We don't fight them at least not now. I know that the king always had them treated as outcast but still..."</p>
<p>"You are the famous commander Tissaia de Vries. Isn't that enough?",  Tissaia could feel that Yennefer was still not telling the whole truth but she also knew that for now this would probably be the only information she would get. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been walking for hours. Tissaias body ached but she could feel Yennefers tension and she was used to way worse. Normally she would wear her heavy armor so walking in normal clothes was a nice change even though she felt exposed. </p>
<p>In the distance they could hear thunder rumbling. Soon it would rain which meant that they had to find shelter quickly. Furthermore the sun would go down soon probably leaving them in pitch black darkness. </p>
<p>Yennefer knew they didn't get as far away as she wanted but she could make this work.</p>
<p>She knew the forest well, every hiding spot so she just had to come up with a plan to protect their little corner. </p>
<p>She signed Tissaia to follow her branches gripping her clothes as they walked through some big bushes. Delicious berries were around them and Tissaia reached out to collect some. Before she realised it Yennefer had grabbed her hands pulling her away from the delicious looking marbles. </p>
<p>"You don't want to eat those.", Yennefer whispered and pulled her even more.  They hadn't been talking at all during their trip and Tissiai didn't think that he would miss that voice so much but hearing it now even a whisper sent electricity through her spine. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"They'll make you forget who you are. And you'll be only a shell until they kill you."</p>
<p>She definitely didn't want that to happen. </p>
<p>"Thank you.", she whispered looking back. The berries looked like normal raspberries but now knowing they weren't she noticed there was some differences to them.</p>
<p>Suddenly Yennefer stopped and Tissaia had to react quickly not to bump into her. </p>
<p>With a hand the witch pointed at a cave a few meters away from them. "We'll rest here for tonight."</p>
<p>Relieve filled the commander as her body could finally get some rest. </p>
<p>The cave wasn't huge so they had to walk crouched down but big enough for both women to lay down with a few meters away from the entrance so noone could see them from the outside. </p>
<p>After Tissaia had settled down Yennefer decided to go and find something to eat for them. They had bread and still some rabbit left but that wouldn't be enough for the next few days that's why it was better to look  for food during the times where they were save.</p>
<p>As Yennefer stood outside she mumbled a few words before cutting her fingertip to draw a symbol hidden on the stonewall. "That should be enough to keep.at least the monsters out for tonight.", she thought and made her way though the forest.</p>
<p>Tissaia wished they could make  small fire but the smoke would give them away. Before Yennefer left she had given her cloak to Tissaia who was happy to get more warmth but concerned Yennefer would be cold now. After she had convinced the commander that she would be alright she had left. </p>
<p>Her smell still lingered in the small space, herbs and something else. She couldn't get her finger on it but the feeling of home spread deep within her. A long time ago she had forgotten what it felt like to have a home. Always on the battlefield she hadn't missed it but now... she buried her nose in the fabric that smelled like Yennefer and closed her eyes. She could see the other woman her lilac colored eyes looking at her. She felt an arousal that she hadn't since she couldn't even remember. </p>
<p>Lost in her little fantasy she almost jumped as she heard a twig break infront of the cave. A few seconds later Yennefer came in taking her place in front of Tissaia. </p>
<p>She placed a cloth down revealing some berries and even apples. Tissaia was impressed.</p>
<p>"Where did you get those?", she asked taking one apple.</p>
<p>"A tree... How are your wounds?", Yennefer answer reaching out to lift Tissaias shirt up. For a second the commander froze she hadn't expected the witch to be that blunt and as purple eyes met hers a blush spread across Yennefers face. </p>
<p>"They are okay. Don't worry.", Tissaia said her voice rapier then before.</p>
<p>"That's good.",Yennefer pulled her hand away. The fabric fell back into place. They spent the next minutes in silence as they ate. After they finished both got comfortable and Tissaia broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Can we talk now? I think it is about time that you tell me what exactly is going on.", her voice strong and demanding.</p>
<p>"Yes...but you have to promise me.something first."</p>
<p>"It depends."</p>
<p>"Just let me finish before you ask questions."</p>
<p>"I can do that.", Tissaia leand back against the cave wall looking at Yennefer and letting her know that she could start now. The other woman took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing.", she thought to herself and started to explain. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To be honest I don't really know where to start.",Yennefer said thinking for a few seconds. </p>
<p>"How about you start with why you kidnapped me?", Tissaia offered.</p>
<p>"I'll get to that but I should start in the beginning. You know the day when the monsters crawled onto the earth was a dark day. No sun and no sound. The reason was me.", the which looked at Tissaia ready for any kind of comeback.  Nothing. The commander sat in silence. As Yennefer still didn't continue she got impatient:" Continue."</p>
<p>"Sorry I am not used to someone just listening. "</p>
<p>"You told me to."</p>
<p>Right she had told her to listen until the end and not to interrupt.  No one ever cared about that. </p>
<p>"Alright. Well that day I was forced to marry the son of the Woodlers' leader. Somehow that triggered my powers into full mode which led to half of the village burning to the ground. Before that I knew I had some abilities but afterward everyone was afraid of me. So instead of marriage they made a truth with me. I stay out of their business and they don't bother me. That's why normally no one comes to my cabin. "</p>
<p>The Woodlers probably already ravished her beautiful little home. The only home she ever had after being sold by her father.</p>
<p>"Now I kind of interfered as they tried to capture you. You see they had been planning that for quiet some time. They wanted to take you hostage and then get some coins out of it. They are starving since the king decided that no one should trade with them. That's why their leader decided it would be a good idea to take the glorious commander."</p>
<p>She paused for a minute to give Tossaia time to process her words. </p>
<p>"So do I get this straight... you kidnapped me because if you didn't the Woodlers would have?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"You know they had probably no chance to do that I mean my men would fight them to death before they could lay a finger on me.", Tissaia looked proud but still she didn't know the whole story and for sure her men would have died.</p>
<p>"They might have which is very honorable. Now I come to the part with the monsters. Since the Woodlers were starving they tried to find new things to eat. One man found a plant which only grows in the shadows of a mountain. As he brought it back to feed his family they started to change. First just slightly they got angrier and violent.  Some time passed and then their bodies changed."</p>
<p>This was the part Yennefer had feared. The part were she revealed that Tissaia wasn't fighting some cruel biests but humans that have turned. She had heard stories about Tissaia the brave commander that did everything  in her power to help the people. Everybody loved her for that.</p>
<p>Tissaia couldn't believe her ears. If what Yennefer was telling her was true this all could have been stopped. All the bloodshed all those innocent lives.</p>
<p>She needed air the cave seemed to small and she started to rise to run out of there. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back down.</p>
<p>"I know how you must feel. Believe me as I say that I wished to be able to stop this too.", Yennefer could see the pain in Tissaias heart God she felt the pain. She hated that there was nothing she could do right now. </p>
<p>"How many?", the commanders voice was quiet.</p>
<p>"I don't know. After the first changes the leader decided it would be a good idea to use it to fight back. They started to collect children. That stupid asshole. ",she was happier then never before that she hadn't married such a dickhead.</p>
<p>Tissaia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rememberd the screams of the monsters she had killed. At that time they sounded so familiar as if they were children screaming when being hit. She had screamed like that she doesn't remember why but sometimes she would have nightmares about it. </p>
<p>"So if the Woodlers created those monsters how can we stop them?", she asked opening her eyes and looking at Yennefer. </p>
<p>"That's the part were you probably want to sit back down.", the witch slightly pulled at her arm and she followed the command taking her place facing Yennefer. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the part were Yennefer had no idea how Tissaia would react. </p><p>"The question is not how we can stop them. It is how we can help them. You have seen that I can turn into something like them but there is a big difference.  I can turn back they can't,  at least not alone.", Yennefer paused looking at the commander.</p><p>"Alright... can't you do something I mean you burned down half a village so you must be very powerful, right?"</p><p>Purple eyes looked down in shame. She had power but not enough at least not if she was in control.</p><p>"Just put some herbs together and then everything can be fixed is not possible right now. Furthermore we must stop their leader. Now we come to the reason why I had to take you. You know him...",Yennefer fell silent.</p><p>Tissaia looked at her in confusion how should she know the leader if she had just learned that this poor creatures were only children abused by adults who wanted power. </p><p>"Who ever it is I can deal with him.", she said confident. </p><p>"I am not so sure about that... It's  Vilgefortz. "</p><p>"You must be joking!", of course Tissaia wouldn't believe her. Vilgefortz had been to war with her. They knew each other for forever and now some woman comes and accuses him to be the big enemy.</p><p>"I wish it would be different but what you might not know is that your friend had an alliance with the Woodlers. Even before he started to work for the king. Now all I know is that he somehow controls the monsters. I have seen it on the battlefield.", Yennefer hoped that Tissaia would open her eyes and see Vilgefortz for who he was. God the commander had been right next to him as the monsters had spared him more than a dozen times. </p><p>"That makes no sense... why would he do something like that? And how? He is only human like me."</p><p>Fuck, Yennefer almost forgot about that part. Since Tissaia seemed to be her Chosen there was no way that she would be just human. For now she should probably first sort out the Vilgefortz issue.</p><p>"About that... he is not human. When I got sold by my father I got to an old man who taught me that there is more than just witches. There are also males that are able to use magic. I thing Vilgefortz is one of them."</p><p>Tissaia sat in silence her head hurt and all she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.  If what Yennefer  was telling her is true she finally understood why her friend had acted weird the last few months. She had thought he had met some woman that he wanted to keep a secret for now but turns out the just built an army of monsters. "Fuck fuck fuck!", she thought. </p><p>She had admired him had saved his life  more than once  and he had saved hers. </p><p>Why was she believing Yennefer so easily? Had she always known that he wasn't true to her?</p><p>"So if what you are telling me is true how can we stop him?", Tissaia asked her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"I have no idea. All I know that the magic one works will end with them.", that meant they had to kill him or take his powers.</p><p>"We are not killing him! Let's just figure out a way to end it without shedding more blood."</p><p>"We can try but if nothing works this might our last option. I am sorry.", Yennefer could feel Tissaias pain and all she wanted to do was hold the woman who looked so small and broken sitting infront of her. She didn't know if her touch would be welcomed but she had to try she needed to at least give some kind of comfort, so she reached out placing one hand on Tissaias thigh. As she didn't flinch back or told her to put it away Yennefer saw that little contact as succes. </p><p>Tissaia felt the hand on her thigh hot and something inside her wanted to just take it to pull the witch closer to her. Her feelings confused her she had never been the affectionate one but Yennefer started a fire in her heart she couldn't control.</p><p>They had been sitting in silence for quiet some time both women lost in their own thoughts as Tissaia slightly shivered.  They hadn't noticed how cold it got as the night began. </p><p>Yennefer reached of her bundle and pulled out a blanket which she gave to the commander. </p><p>"Here. Try to stay warm so your fever won't return.", she said worried for her health. </p><p>Thankful Tissaia wrapped the fabric around herself. As Yennefer didn't get one for herself Tissaia looked at her in question.</p><p>"Aren't you cold too?"</p><p>"It's fine.", even though she said that the commander felt bad. Then she had an idea. Since the cave was small they would be laying close to each other so why not share the blanket they had.</p><p>"We can share. And before you say anything, I insist."</p><p>Yennefer was about to protest but Tissaia ignored her laying down and raising the blanket to signal Yennefer to get next to her. </p><p>Yennefers heart was beating like hell. She had thought Tissaia would hate her but now they would spend the night next to each other. The commander probably didn't think anything by it. Just two women sleeping. </p><p>Tissaia could feel the warmth coming from Yennefers body and felt as if butterflies were flying in her stomach. She wanted to pull the soft body closer but decided she couldn't not sure if the person next to her would be okay with it. </p><p>"Let's sleep for now. Tomorrow we will think about how to stop this whole madness.", the commander said closing her eyes.</p><p>"Good night."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer couldn't sleep. Her desire to be with the woman next to her grew each second and every time Tissaia slightly graced her she felt as if all the air got knocked out of her lungs. It was torture but it was oh so sweet at the same time. </p><p>As in the middle of the night the commander started to toss and turn she had to reach out trying to soothe whatever caused her pain. She pulled her in her arms and Tissaia seemed to calm down right away. </p><p>Well Yennefer would probably not sleep tonight.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>They were screaming at her begging her to stop as Tissaia stood in a poodle of blood her sword red and high in the air. Small hands grabbed her legs as children tried to crawl up to her. Their eyes filled with pain and tears. </p><p>"Help us!", they whispered and she fell to her knees as she realized the blood belonged to kids which were now laying around her dead with opened eyes. She had killed them. Their bodies moved getting closer to her starting to swallow her.</p><p>She couldn't breath couldn't move as everything turned dark only screams of agony left.</p><p>Then suddenly she felt a pull.</p><p>She opend her eyes and there was Yennefer staying infront of her. Dressed in white she offered her hand. Her eyes seemed to shine and Tissaia got lost in their lilac color. </p><p>Without questioning what was happening she took the hand following the woman as she made her way through a field of daisies. </p><p>Finally Tissaia could sleep peacefully the storm seemed to have faded .</p><p>________________________</p><p>The next morning Tissaia woke up refreshed like never before. She wanted to stretch but couldn't as she noticed a weight on her right arm. There was also a feeling of something soft pressing against her side. She looked over and there was Yennefer cuddled into her. Her head resting on Tissaias arm face turned towards her. The witch's left arm was draped over the commanders chest. </p><p>Even though Tissaia hadn't known the other woman for long she liked waking up next to her. So instead of moving and risking to wake the sleeping princess she stayed in the same position. Well maybe she moved even a bit closer to Yennefer seeking even more warmth. </p><p>A few minutes later Yennefer slowly opend her eyes. And as she noticed in what position they were in they widened in shock. She tried to move away mumbling a small "Sorry". Tissaia reached out stopping her. </p><p>"It's  alright. It's warmer that way.", she gave Yennefer the opportunity to use that excuse if she felt uncomfortable. </p><p>The younger woman just nodded and stayed were she was which led to Tissaias heart racing even faster. </p><p>They stayed like that for some time until Tissaia asked:"Yesterday you didn't really explained why the Woodlers wanted to take me. Are you keeping anything from me?"</p><p>Yes,  Yennefer still hadn't told her everything and she felt guilty about that. </p><p>"I have been watching you for quiet some time as have the Woodlers. Have you ever experienced anything that you couldn't explain to yourself? Like what you thought happend or you knew exactly what would happen in the next second?"</p><p>Tissaia was confused she looked at Yennefer not saying anything.</p><p>"As I was watching you fight I noticed that you were able to block a bunch of hits noone would be able to unless they knew they would happen. Then one time the arrow came out of nowhere and you just dodged it with ease."</p><p>"Well I am a good fighter. What is wrong about that?", Tissaia moved a little away and Yennefer felt the cold starting to creep over her body. </p><p>"Nothing is wrong with it. I think Vilgefortz had noticed it as well that you are not ordinary.", Yennefer didn't want to scare Tissaia but it was better she found out now. </p><p>"What do you mean? That I am some kind of creature?"</p><p>"Not any kind of creature. I think you might be a Faerun."</p><p>Tissaia thought for a moment. "J have no idea what you are talking about."</p><p>"Faerun are beings able to change the future by knowing what will happen. They can control the elements with ease and are said to be one of the most powerful creatures."</p><p>"If they are so powerful why have I never heard of them? I am human and even if I sometimes seem to know that will happen in combat this might just be because I have fought in so many battles already.</p><p>Yennefer looked at her as if her favourite horse had just died and she didn't know how to tell her.</p><p>"They had been declared extinct a long time ago. I don't know why you think that you are human but maybe they did something to you to forget. I have seen that before the memory of a person for completely erased. Those people are haunted for the rest of their lives. Nightmares and always on the search to find their missing peace."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was true that Tissaia had a lot of nightmares and she never felt whole but there was no way she was that creature Yennefer thought she might be. </p><p>"I am HUMAN. I can't control anything!", she protested.</p><p>"There is a way to find out what you are. Geralt a friend of mine can read people and identify them.", Yennefer said. Well friend was a understatement since they kind of had sex more then once but she had been desperate for contact and he seemed some kind of connection which she hadn't been able to give him. And then he had found Jaskier that sneaky little Talcto...</p><p>He had sung and even though the grumpy white haired man normally got annoyed so easily was able to put up with the unstoppable blabbermouth. Talcto are known for their beautiful voice which they sometimes had no control over leading them to get trapped into all kinds of weird situations like being hung up on a tree by the feet .</p><p>Well back to Geralt. Yennefer didn't think it would be important for Tissaia to know they once were lovers since it had been quite some time ago.</p><p>"And were do we find that friend of yours? ", Tissaia asked her eyes filled with eager. She definitely just wanted to find out that she is human and that Yennefer had been wrong all along.</p><p>"He'll find us."</p><p>"You mean he somehow will know that we are looking for him and just appear?", Tissaia stared at her in disbelief.</p><p>As if on cue there were steps infront of the cave. </p><p>Panicked Yennefer looked around searching for her knife. "Fuck! How did they find us?", she thought  while creeping closer to the entrenche to see what was going on.</p><p>Tissaia was on her feet as well pulling her sword and holding it close. If they needed to fight she would be ready.</p><p>Yennefer saw nothing out of the ordinary only bushes and trees.</p><p>Suddenly there was the sound of a breaking twig then big boots appeared. She knew those big feet. There was only one person - Geralt.</p><p>"Yennefer.", his deep voice vibrated through the air. </p><p>She rolled her eyes. The man never talked much. Turning around to look at Tissaia Yennefer gave her a sign that she could relax.</p><p>The commander loosend her grip a little letting the sword go down but she would be ready again if needed without question.</p><p>Yennefer stepped out of the cave. </p><p>"Geralt."</p><p>Tissaia looked at her in shock.</p><p>"You need me.", he said cold but showed a little smile. </p><p>"You habe to read her blood.", she waved towards the commander who was only a few steps behind her. </p><p>"Hmmm." ,his eyes pierced on the smaller woman he stepped forward. Yennefer shoved her body between the two in reflex.</p><p>"Not here. Somewhere saver.", she said turning around signaling the commander to grab their things. </p><p>"You brought Roach, right?", Yennefer turned back to the white haired man who just stood there watching them. </p><p>He nodded once.</p><p>"Great.", she walked past him tapping him on the shoulder. By now Tissaia had grabbed everything and quickly moved up to be next to Yennefer passing over the bundle. </p><p>"Are you coming?", the witch asked over he shoulder only then the man started to move.</p><p>They reached Roach Geralts beautiful and loved horse. Yennefer would swear on her life that if it would be possible Geralt would just live with it and leave everything behind.</p><p>"Get on the horse.", she commanded Tissaia. </p><p>"I can walk, thank you."</p><p>"That was no question.  Your wounds are still not completely healed. We have a long way ahead of us so get on that horse."</p><p>Tissaia really didn't want to be a burden but she hated to be on a horse while her companions had to walk beside her. She hated it during a battle and now even more.</p><p>Without waiting Geralt just grabbed her and placed her on Roach. Tissaia didn't even have time to react. </p><p>"Thank you.",Yennefer whispered to Geralt as he started to lead the way.</p><p>They had been walking for hours and by now Tissaia was happy to be on the horse. She had been hurting all over by now if not. She was amazed that Yennefer was still able to walk without any swearing. She seemed so elegant and like a perfect doll but growing up in hell would even made the smallest girl strong. </p><p>They ate while they were walking and didn't talk. </p><p>"We are almost there.", Geralt stated.</p><p>"You are sure that this will be save?", Yennefer looked at him questioning.  </p><p>Tissaia watched them and she came to the conclusion that the two must be close. Somehow she didn't like that.</p><p>"Hm.", Geralt answered. Sometimes.Yennefer could swear that he said more often "Hm" or "Fuck" than he said anything else. </p><p>Even though the witch was cautious and didn't like the idea that they had to blindly trust someone even if it was Geralt she had no choice at the moment. She could only pray that no one knew what they were doing right now.</p><p>In front of them the woods started to end and a huge field  appeared. </p><p>They had to walk across it to reach a small cabin. </p><p>Finally they got to their destiny.  Now the real fun would start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer stepped into the cabin as if she owned that place. Tissaia had noticed that the woman never heald her head down always proud and strong. She liked that.</p><p>The cabin was warm in the back was a small fireplace lighting the tiny space. Next to it was a makeshift bed which would give enough room to two people if they cuddle close together. At the thought of that she got the image of Yennefer buried into her arms. </p><p>"Stop that.", Tissaia thought to herself. She had liked waking up next to the witch but this was neither the time nor the place to think about that. </p><p>As all three of them were seated in the crammed place Geralt looked at Yennefer. It seemed as if they were somehow communicating without any words and the commander really didn't like that.</p><p>Yennefer sat on the bed while Tissaia had taken the only chair to settle down. Geralt just leaned against the closed door. Looking at his body the warrior had to say that he seemed fit and very strong he would be a great fighter.</p><p>"What now?",Gissaia finally asked at he couldn't bare the quiet conversation her companions had anymore.</p><p>"Well, as I said before Geralt here can tell you what exactly you are. We just need a little something from you...", a shy smile formed in Yennefers face and all the alarm bells went of in Tissaias brain. </p><p>"You mean blood, right?", Tissaia hoped it was nothing worse.</p><p>"Fuck.",Geralt stated.</p><p>"I'll tell her. It's no big deal.",Yennefer looked at him in anger. When he said something it was the worst timing ever. </p><p>Tissaia looked at them and moved uncomfortable around on the chair. </p><p>"Yes, we need your blood but we kind of have to put you to sleep kind of..."</p><p>"To sleep?"</p><p>"Well you have to be unconscious so Geralt can take a look into your brain and read you."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?",Tissaia didn't like to loose  control and furthermore she didn't want any grumpy looking dude sniffing around in her business especially not in her brain!</p><p>"I promise it will be alright. He has done this like a thousand times.",Yennefer smiled clearly trying to make her feel better about the whole situation.</p><p>"Five."</p><p>"Five what?", Tissaia asked turning to Geralt who just stood there unmoved.</p><p>"I have done it five times.", he mumbled.</p><p>The commander got up throwing her hands in the air and started to walk around in the small space she had:" What? We are not doing this. There has to be another way!"</p><p>"Really big guy? You just had to tell her that?", the witch looked angry at Geralt who just shrugged unmoved.</p><p>"Calm down Tissaia. It's really not a big deal. It will take like 5 minutes for him to figure out what you are and than we will know more and can finally figure this whole thing out."</p><p>"Easy for you to say.", Tissaia looked at her with daggers in her eyes.</p><p>Yennefer decided then that there was no use talking Tissaia into doing something she clearly didn't want to do even though it would be a big help if she did. Giving Geralt a small signal the massive man stepped forward his pointer finger meeting the commanders forehead. Within a second all strength left her body and the white haired gump had to catch her.</p><p>Tissaia wasn't out she just couldn't move her body. Whatever he had done to her he would most definitely loose his balls for that.</p><p>"I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that we have to find out what you are.",Yennefer said getting up from the bed so Geralt could place her on the mattress. </p><p>"That's it! That woman will pay for this!",the commander thought. </p><p>The witch leaned forward getting close to whisper something into her ear:"I know you probably want to kill me but I hope you can forgive me."</p><p>Stunned Tissaia forgot for a moment in what situation she was in. She would have never thought that Yennefer would be worried about what Tissaia thought about her. </p><p>Suddenly she felt a slight sting in her hand, then something warm ran over her fingers.</p><p>Geralt mumbled some strange words she couldn't understand and it took her only a few seconds to fall completely asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. I hope you like the story so far. <br/>Just wanted to say that I hope you stay save during COVID19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew this dream but somehow she wasn't able to escape it like all the times before.</p><p>She heard the whispers, words Tissaia couldn't understand but somehow knew they are changing something,  something inside her.</p><p>Tissaia couldn't move her arms and feet chained to the chair she was sitting on. Her body hurt and the white simple dress she wore was covered with blood, her blood. She could feel thorns getting pushed into her flesh and all she wanted to do was wake up and escape. </p><p>A woman appeared out of the shadows dressed in black. She walked slow and Tissaia got goosebumps just looking at her. The hair was golden and reached almost down to her hip and her eyes! The commander would never forget those eyes, completely black without any trace of emotions. </p><p>She wanted to tell the woman to let her go to end this madness but wasn't able to make any sound.</p><p>As the blonde stood only a few steps away from her she lifted her right arm to the sky. Thunder.</p><p>With the left hand she pointed at Tissaias chest. Then there was a blinding light as lightning hit. Somehow the woman was able to catch it and then send it straight to the captured woman.</p><p>As the lightning hit her body all she felt was an agonizing pain. She could smell burnt flesh and knew it was hers. At that moment Tissaia screamed like she never did before. </p><p>________________________________</p><p>Tissaia was screaming and Yennefer had no idea what to do. Geralt was still working on finding out was the woman was and was no help at all as he just sat there on the chair eyes closed and still reading the blood as if it was some complicated book.</p><p>Normally a reading didn't take that long. They had started almost an hour ago and for the last five minutes Tissaia was screaming and it hurt Yennefers heart. </p><p>So she did the only thing she could think of. She got into bed next to Tissaia wrapping her armes around the smaller woman and pulling her as close as possible.  It was her instinct to protect what belonged to her and even if Tissaia wanted to end the bond between them in the future for now she had no choice but to be next to her Chosen.</p><p>Softly she pressed some kisses to the neck of the screaming woman as tears filled her eyes. Even though the connection wasn't fully built she  could feel the pain and fear Tissaia felt.</p><p>Yennefer didn't know how long they had been laying like that as suddenly the screaming stopped and Tissaias breathing shifted. Her heart was pounding and then finally she heard Geralt:"Fuck!"</p><p>He had finished his reading which meant the commander would wake up any second.</p><p>She stayed in place didn't want to leave the woman who slowly came back from a place that clearly had tortured her.</p><p>Tissaia opend her eyes and somehow she felt save. She could feel a body pressed to her back and armes tightly wrapped around her and she didn't feel the need to escape. Slowly she turned around only to face breathtaking violet eyes which looked at her in relief and concern. </p><p>Her voice was rough as she spoke:"What happend?"</p><p>No answer was given as Yennefer carefully caressed her cheeks to only pull her closer. Their lips met and it was like exploding fireworks. Her hands reached onto dark long locks of hair holding Yennefer close as her tongue slipped into her mouth deepening the kiss. Now Tissaia was sure: She had died and somehow ended up in heaven.</p><p>Well it would be heaven when there weren't someone clearing his throat.  So reluctantly they parted Yennefers eyes stayed closed a small smile on her lips which Tissaia wanted to kiss again but couldn't. First she would find out who dared to interrupt them and then she would kick whoever out and return to the woman in her arms.</p><p>She slightly lifted her head to look over Yennefers shoulder where she saw Geralt. He was sitting on the chair clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Good!",Tissaia thought, "That's what you get for interrupting."</p><p>"Yennefer.", he said and the woman in her arms groaned in anger as she started to move as well.</p><p>Tissaia didn't like the loss of warmth as the witch got up but she liked the few she got on Yennefers backside.</p><p>"Go on. What is she?", Yennefer said  her hands on her hips and now Tissaia remembered. </p><p>"Asshole! ", she said as she sat up looking at Geralt who had just knocked her out. Yennefer turned to look at her.</p><p>"And you! ", she pointed at the woman she had been kissing only a moment ago, "Fuck you!"</p><p>Clearly Yennefer was hurt by her words but Tissaia didn't care. They had just decided to go through with their plan without considering her! She was mad angry and needed some space. So she got up and went for the door.</p><p>She could Yennefer following her but Geralt seemed to stop her cause in the end she stood outside the cabin alone as the door behind her closed.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Yennefer wanted to follow Tissaia. She wanted to explain and get the woman back but big grump Geralt had reached out to grab her arm stopping her from going.</p><p>"Yennefer.", he said once more this time something in his voice made her turn to look at him.</p><p>"Geralt?"</p><p>"Give her space."</p><p>"What?", she looked at him in disbelieve. She knew that he wasn't really social that was more Jaskiers part but he should know that it is important that she explains and apologizes to Tissaia as soon as possible. The woman already went through a lot the past few days and if it was Yennefer in her place she would be so pissed that murdering someone sounded like heaven.</p><p>"Broken.", her eyes widend. He had read Tissaias blood and it seems that what he had found out was way worse then she had thought.</p><p>Broken are the people called who were captured and tortured by the Faerun after they had been slaughtered on command of the Queen that reigned at that time. </p><p>"She can't be. She must have been a child.", her heart ached as she imaged a yound Tissaia in chains getting hit without reason. </p><p>"She has buried the memory but I am sure.", he looked at her.</p><p>"But she knows the future as well at least some parts of it. She must be one of them."</p><p>At that moment she knew what must have happend to the commander and she felt sick. She had heard about the experiments the Faerun had done to some kids they had captured. Since so many men were killed in battle the woman decided to try to create new Faeruns. They gave them their blood and did everything possible to turn them. Most of the children died Yennefer never thought that anyone would have survived that but it seems that Tissaia somehow managed to make it out alive.</p><p>"Fuck!", she mumbled.</p><p>"I have to go.",Geralt suddenly said starting to move towards the door.</p><p>"Wait! Is that all? I thought she was more.", Yennefer stepped between him and the door blocking his way.</p><p>"Before the Faerun she was a witch.", he said clearly unhappy to give her his knowledge. </p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"I searched but didn't find any indication that she still is. Now move.", he shoved her to the side.</p><p>"Promise you won't tell anyone!"</p><p>"Hm.", he dissapeared. </p><p>"I hate when you do that!", she said but knew that he wouldn't betray her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Yennefer knew what Tissaia was she had no idea how to tell the woman. </p><p>How exactly do you tell someone that they where tortured and managed to lock that memory away probably? "Hey you know Geralt read your blood and by the way sorry about knocking you out but the good thing is we know now that you are a Broken. So yeah you are somehow Faerun and were a witch! We are kinda sisters."</p><p>No she wouldn't do that. She had to be careful especially since she could trigger some memories and she wanted to give the commander enough time to calm down.</p><p>After she waited what felt like an eternity but it was only like ten minutes she decided to go out and check on Tissaia.</p><p>The woman was sitting on the ground her hair ruffled and Yennefer felt the urge to carefully comb with her fingers through it. Tissaia looked so small her knees pulled to her chest and armes rapped around her legs. Her head was resting on the knees and Yennefer couldn't see her face but something told her that her eyes would be red.</p><p>Slowly she got closer until she could finally sit down next to Tissaia who didn't even move.</p><p>"I am sorry for what we did.", the witch said softly. No respond. They kept sitting in silence somewhere in the would you could hear birds and the trees as they moved with the wind. </p><p>"I hate feeling out of control. I think I once had no choice but to do what I was told. I sometimes dream about that. You didn't just knock me out... you took my choice away and to be honest I could hate you for that.", Tissaia finally said not moving.</p><p>It hurt hearing those words and Yennefer knew that she would spend all her life trying to make it right again. </p><p>"Could?", she picked up on the word that gave her hope that not everything is over.</p><p>Tissaia turned her head slightly so her cheek came to rest on her knees as she looked at Yennefer who had been right they were red. Tissaia had cried and it was her fault.</p><p>"Somehow I just can't bring myself to hate you. So what is that between us?"</p><p>The witch wasn't prepared for that question.  She wasn't prepared to explain the Chosen. She first had to tell Tissaia what she was.</p><p>"Yo need to know something...", she started but Tissaia interrupted her.</p><p>"Yes I kneed to know  lot of things. For example why I always have to be the one that gets into this kind of thing? Why of all people Vilgefortz has to be the scumbag and furthermore why it is my fucking responsibility? </p><p>It was an outbreak of rage and as if to underline her words the wind picked up speed and the sky seemed to fill with dark clouds.</p><p>At that moment Yennefer knew that if this would go an something bad would happen. She had to calm Tissaia down fast. Faerun weren't only known for their power to control the elements but if they were in rage they could destroy miles of land and cities without even aware of it which was the reason they had been hunted down.</p><p>"I know this all sucks. ", Yennefer started, "But we can't let our emotions get the best of us right now. We have to figure out a solution even though we might not want to do that."</p><p>She reached out to place her hand on Tissaias shoulder to send her some relaxing energy.</p><p>Tissaia looked at her hand and then back at Yennefer. Without warning she launched forward pinning the witch to the ground  as their lips met.</p><p>The kiss was full of anger and Yennefer let her have that. Tissaias mouth was attacking her biting softly onto her lip and her tongue invading her mouth.</p><p>Yennefer moaned and reached out to pull the commander closer her finger getting tangled into soft strands of hair.</p><p>Tissaia pulled away looking at a clearly flustered face and violet eyes turned dark filled with arousal.</p><p>She closed the distance once more and this time the kiss was filled with need as her hands started to move over Yennefers body.</p><p>At that moment Yennefer almost forgot where they were and the whole situation but they couldn't do that right now. She had to ....</p><p>Her thoughts went completely blank as Tissaias hand found her right breast caressing it though the fabric.</p><p>She had never believed the stories about Chosen that the passion they felt was more than anything and that just a touch could make them feel more than with any other person. Oh God had she been wrong because right now as she felt Tissaias body pressing down on hers she felt like heaven and it felt like electricity was flowing through her body. So instead of stopping her she pulled her even closer moaning pressed against soft lips.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>Tissaia had wanted to yell and to tell Yennefer how fucked up this all was but as she had seen the look in the womans eyes all she could do was pull her closer and start to attack her body. She felt circular movement of hips which led to Yennefers center getting pressed into her thigh. The woman clearly didn't know what she was doing to Tissaia by that as her need to get closer got bigger and bigger.</p><p>Her hand slowly opend Yennefers top exposing soft flesh which she started to attack with her mouth as soon as she could. She kissed her way down to perfect breasts and took a small moment to admire the beautiful creature underneath her before biting softly into the pink hard nipple.</p><p>She heard Yennefers light scream and felt hands on her head pulling her closer but to be true nothing on this earth could stop her right now.</p><p>Each moan she heard just adding to the fire that was burning within her. </p><p>Suddenly the hands on her head vanished and then appeared to push her away. </p><p>Confused she lifted her head to look at Yennefer. The woman looked away her eyes searching for something in the woods.</p><p>Then Tissaia heard it, the sound of footsteps! Someone was out there. Without hesitation she pulled Yennefer up to her feet and for a short moment the woman wasn't able to stand a fact which filled Tissaias chest with proud.</p><p>Quickly the commander pulled the top back together covering what now belonged to her before going  back into the house dragging Yennefer behind her.</p><p>For a moment they just stood behind the closed door breathing heavy. Yennefer then closed her top securely  as she had been holding the open ends together with one hand the whole time.</p><p>Tissaia watched her clearly disappointed but she knew that they had to be alert right now since they had no idea who was out there. They might not be save here anymore.</p><p>"Fuck.", Yennefer thought not happy about the whole development. She had hoped that they would at least have a few days before anyone found them. </p><p>Without hesitation she just closed her eyes and mumbled the  few words that were branded in to her brain since they were the only ones that kept her save for years. She reached out and out of thin air a blue shimmer started to build until it looked like a door made out of water. </p><p>As the portal was done she looked at Tissaia who starred in shock at what the witch just had built.</p><p>"Get our things we have to go now.", Yennefer said demanding and without thinking Tissaia reacted pulling herself away from the mysteries door. As she grabbed the bundle with Yennefers belongings and her sword she could hear the steps even better. They were close.</p><p>"Go through it.", the witch said clearly fighting to keep the portal stable.</p><p>For a split second Tissaia hesitated but as the door got kicked open she took her chance and jumped through the blue light. The last thing she saw was the ugly face of one of the creatures that she had been fighting.</p><p>She landed on grass and fell to her knees their belongings still in a tight grip.</p><p>Within a split second she got back on her feet turning around searching for Yennefer but she was alone.</p><p>"Yennefer!", she yelled but no answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for.the inconvenience for everyone who already read Chapter 22. I thought about the end a lot and finally decided to redo it. I hope that this is better then the first one and you can forgive me for changing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia had been looking for Yennefer but still there was no sign. Was she still in that cabin? What if they got her? No, Tissaia would not think about that it would make her insane. She had to focus. </p><p>In conclusion she had three things to figure out. </p><p>Fist, where was she? All she could see was meadow but she didn't want to go to far away from her original position so that Yennefer would be able to find her. </p><p>Second she really needed some kind of shelter for the night. Well maybe she could make some kind of roof out of long grass or something.</p><p>And third she really needed to figure out where Yennefer was. </p><p>You know what she did neither care about where she was nor if she would find shelter. She wanted to know if the witch that somehow managed to be a vital part of her life now,  is alright.</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck!", Tissaia said over and over as she walked in circles. She hated that she wasn't able to do anything. All she could do was wait and she hated that!</p><p>"It seems I am rubbing up on you..."</p><p>Out of nowhere Yennefer appeared behind her and Tissaia turned so fast around that she even felt a little dizzy.</p><p>"Yennefer!"</p><p>She felt such a relief as she saw the woman clearly unharmed now stand infront of her with a slight smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Without hesitation Tissaia pulled her closer their lips meeting but before Yennefer could get lost in the passion she felt a punch on her arm.</p><p>"Hey! What was that for?", she acted as if hurt.</p><p>"You dissapeared for who knows how long and just leave me worrying here all on my own! What did you think that I wouldn't be angry about that? You should be smarter...", Tissaia said but she was more relieved than angry but Yennefer didn't need to know that.</p><p>"You were worried for me?", Yennefer asked completely ignoring the rest. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. </p><p>"What do you think?", Tissaia crossed her arms infront of her chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry that you had to worry.  I made some box stops so that they wouldn't have it easy to find us again. I didn't think it would take that long and get you so worked up.", Yennefer said gently. She placed her hand under Tissaias chin to lift her head up slightly. </p><p>"You could have told me...", Tissaia said relaxing into the touch.</p><p>"Next time I will! I promise."</p><p>That was all Tissaia needed to hear.</p><p>"Good. So what now?"</p><p>"Now I want to kiss you again but without the punch.", Yennefer grinned leaning back in to capture soft lips.</p><p>As they parted Tissaia was breathless and slightly flustered. </p><p>Yennefer now noticed that it slowly got darker which meant that they really needed a shelter fast. </p><p>"Alright. Let's find some place save.", she said taking Tissaias hand in hers then she picked her stuff up from the ground to throw it onto shoulder.</p><p>Tissaia didn't protest even though she never was the type to display affection in such a way.</p><p>They started to walk. </p><p>______________________________</p><p>Yennefer knew exactly where to go. It didn't take them long until they found a small woodhouse.</p><p>The witch opend the door and held it open for Tissaia to step inside. </p><p>It was dusty and cold but for now it would be enough Tissaia thought looking around.</p><p>"Sorry for the mess. I haven't been here for awhile. ", Yennefer said closing the door and making her way over to the fireplace. It took her a minute but soon the room was filled with soft light of fire. </p><p>Tissaia now took the chance to take in her surroundings even more but there was nothing. No table or chair only some blankets on top of a mattress made of straw.</p><p>"We should eat something and then rest as soon as possible so we can get up early and figure out what happens next.", Yennefer said and if on signal Tissaias stomach growled. She hadn't even noticed how hungry she had been it has already been a day since her last meal.</p><p>Yennefer opend her bundle to pull out some bread and the rest of the rabbit she had cooked beforehand. </p><p>They ate in silence sitting on the floor infront of the fire to warm up their bodies.</p><p>After they finished Tissaia wanted to talk but somehow Yennefer managed again to postpone it since she insisted on checking up on the commanders wounds. And Tissaia swore to God that the woman took every chance she got to tease her in the process. </p><p>Her fingers lightly danced over soft skin and sometimes she would lean forward as if she was taking a closer look and her breath would tickle her and cause her to get goosebumps. As Yennefer finished she left Tissaia on edge wanting way more than what she had been getting so far. </p><p>Something told her that Yennefer must feel the same way as she looked in to darkend violet eyes. </p><p>The witch probably already noticed Tissaias arousal as she swallowed hard before suggesting to go to bed as they would have to get up early.</p><p>Well  Tissaia had nothing like that on her mind as she moved over to the bed laying down and holding up the blanket for Yennefer to follow her.</p><p>A little unsure she hesitated a moment but as she heard the commanders voice demanding:" Come. Get into the bed.", she threw all her worries over board and found herself in strong arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the inconvenience but I changed the end of chapter 22. So if you read the old version it would be best to reread it before continuing.<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Tissaias body pressed up firmly against her back. She thought the commander wanted to do more but maybe it was Yennefers wishful thinking after all. </p><p>"Stop thinking!", Tissaia whispered her breath in her neck. It took a lot for Yennefer not to moan because of that sensation and she bit her lip until she could taste  a little bit of blood. </p><p>She felt light kisses pressed to her neck and then a soft chuckle as she pushed her ass more into Tissaia.</p><p>"So eager...", a hand wandered finding her breast and starting to massage it.</p><p>"More...", Yennefer said trying to turn around but the other woman held her in place with ease.</p><p>"Tell me what you want Yennefer. ", Tissaia whispered into her ear while her fingers started to play through the fabric with her already hard nipple  and the other one started a journey down her body.</p><p>"Everything!", the witch moaned and couldn't form any other words as the commander pressed the palm of her hand against her throbbing center. Yennefer couldn't do anything but let Tissaia do whatever she wanted.</p><p>"Fuck!", she said between gritted teeth as Tissaias hand found it's way under her skirt and nothing was now separating her from searching fingers. </p><p>Yennefer grabbed onto he blankets and put one hand infront of her mouth to quiet down her screams as two fingers started to explore her opening. </p><p>She could feel Tissaias smile and then there was the whisper:" I want to hear you when you come."</p><p>That's all she needed to get send over the edge that she had been on since the first time they had kissed saying the commanders name over and over.</p><p>Tissaia was pleased with herself as she watched Yennefer become undone. </p><p>As Yennefer calmed down out of breath an eyes closed Tissaia pulled out her hand to taste her lover from her fingers. At that moment violet eyes opend and looked at her cheeks red and a soft smile on plump lips.</p><p>"Mhm you taste good.", Tissaia purred when she was finished licking her fingers and now took the chance to capture those red lips again in a passionate kiss. Tongues danced against each other and then she felt hands press against her shoulders pushing her on her back.</p><p>In the blink of an eye Yennefer was on top of her straddling her hips. Her top beautiful out of place and hanging open where she had managed to unbutton before she got to impatient. Her black hair fell in waves onto her shoulder and back and Tissaia swore that she had never seen such a beautiful and perfect creature. </p><p>"My turn.", Yennefer whispered slowly wandering down her body pressing featherlight kisses to hot skin. Every scar she passed she gave some extra attention.</p><p>Tissaia loved her touch but the woman took her time while she was already burning and she never touched enough to satisfy her need.</p><p>"Yennefer!", she tried to command getting the witch to move down even more and find the place which wanted her touch the most.</p><p>In pure innocence Yennefer lifted her head from the belly she had been caressing looking into darkend eyes in question.</p><p>"Tissaia.", Yennefer watched as the woman threw her head back in frustration when she let fingers start to dance just above her center.</p><p>"Please", she finally whispered giving Yennefer exactly what she wanted. Two finger were pushed deep inside her and she couldn't help but move her hips. No man or woman ever had made her feel this way. She was already close and as Yennefer leaned down to lick and suck her clit she came. Her body shaking and lifting her back off the mattress. </p><p>Yennefer slowly brought her down from her orgasm climbing up the body again to press a kiss onto Tissaias lips. Both were out of breath and coming down from their high they felt exhausted. </p><p>Tissaia wrapped her armes around Yennefer pulling her as close as possible before covering them with a blanket. </p><p>Within a minute she felt the woman completley relax in her armes her breath slowing down as she fell asleep. </p><p>With a smile Tissaia closed her eyes. Once in her life she felt at home and as she closed her eyes she knew there would be no nightmare this time waiting for her only lilac colored eyes and warmth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being gone so long. I had some things to deal with and no time to write.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strong hands gripped her startling her awake. She smelled their breath of death and blood as she looked around trying to figure out what was going on. There were two of them. Their bodies massive and taking up almost all the space in the house. </p><p>How had they managed to find them this fast? Even faster than the last time! Why hadn't she noticed their coming? Fuck! And where was Yennefer?</p><p>She tried to free her arms out of the iron grip.</p><p>The creature looked uglier then the ones she had fought. It was bigger then the rest and its skin  colored with blood and scars. One of its horns clearly has been broken but the other one could still push through a man's body.</p><p>She was in deep shit and she knew it since she had absolutely no chance at fighting against them. She had no weapon and no armor to protect her. </p><p>"Fuck!", she thought as her body got thrown over the shoulder of her capturer.  Still there was no sign of Yennefer and that worried her even more. Hadn't she been laying right next to her? Where did she go? Did they hurt her?</p><p>The thought of the other woman being hurt gave her some new strength and she started to kick the monster even harder but it just grunted and went on with its task.</p><p>Tissaia felt ropes getting tied around her ankles leaving her unable to move her legs separately. After that the other creature grabbed her hands and tried them as well. The ropes would definitely leave marks.</p><p>There was no chance to escape them. Tissaia felt a lump built inside her stomach as she worried Yennefer had been hurt or even been killed and she had no way to find out! She felt worried sick and tears started to clouden her view. </p><p>Outside the cabin she could here the wind pick up. If felt as if her heart was beating with it. Lightning stroke and lighten up the house. </p><p>In the corner next to the bed she could see her sword. If she  just had a fair fight with those creatures she could haven taken them down. Even though they might be innocent humans after all she would fight them without regret just to find Yennefer. </p><p>The thought shocked her. Yennefer really has become a vital part of her life and she didn't know when it happend but the commander cared for her more than for anyone else. It scared her.</p><p>The creatures started to move making their way over to the door where they pushed their massive bodies through the doorway. Her sword got smaller and smaller. </p><p>God she was the commander Tissaia de Vries! The one who had fought countless battles leading her men home safely but right now she was helpless like a child. It made her angry. It made her angry that Vilgefortz had betrayed her and now apparently went after her without hesitation!  It made her angry that she couldn't find Yennefer. It made her angry that again she had been captured and tied up. It made her angry that she couldn't do anything. </p><p>Thunder and short after lightning.  The trees moved with the wind. Leaves flew throu the air and the sky was pitch black. No moon no stars only the raging storm. Rain had started drenching every inch of their bodies as they moved over the field. </p><p>Tissaia couldn't hold on anymore. She felt the storm felt it deep inside her soul and something told her not to give up. </p><p>She screamed in anger and lightning stroke down hitting her body and filling it with energy. </p><p>The creature that carried her yelled in pain as it fell to its knees. She smelled burnt flesh and as she closed her eyes and reopened them there was only blackness.  </p><p>The other monster  tried to grab her and throw her over its shoulder since his buddy had been knocked to the floor but Tissaia looked at it without blinking a smile formed on her face. At that moment there was no sense left in her. No control and no fear. The wind howled and the rain should have left her freezing but she felt nothing. </p><p>Before the creature could grab her lightning stroke again burning the ropes that tied her feet and hands. Now she was free and without hesitation she got up from the ground. Standing now opposite the second creature she closed her eyes and just pointed at it. Lightning hit its body throwing it off its feet. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air as the corps fell to the ground.</p><p>The monster that had carried her came  back to its senses getting up and looking around. His buddy clearly dead on a few feet away seemed to shock it but just for a split second before it continued with its task to capture Tissaia. The woman was still standing eyes closed. She felt the storm listened to the rain and the thunder. The new feeling of power taking over as she turned around to face the monster with her smile still in place.</p><p>It took a step towards her and at that moment she opend her eyes again. Now both hands were held out infront of her chest as she screamed. Energy flooded her and electricity shot out to hit the creature right in the chest. It flew back a few meters before landing on the ground not moving.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you still enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the body fell to the floor something in Tissaia shifted. Her heart started to speed up as if it would explode the next minute. At the same time all her strength seemed to get pulled away.</p><p>Her knees hit the ground leaving mud stains all over her clothes.She felt cold and empty.</p><p>"What have I done?", she thought looking at the bodies in front of her. A shaking hand reached her face wiping the rain and tears, that now streamed down her cheeks, away. Her eyes no longer black.</p><p>She had to move. She tried to but it felt as if her legs were made of stone pining her down.</p><p>She fought with herself and finally after what seemed like hours she managed to crawl back to the house. Her muscles ached every inch of the way.</p><p>She could see clearly as she fell against the door now full on crying. </p><p>She had killed them. They were innocent people used by someone and she had killed them as if they had been flies annoying her. How many has it been now? She couldn't even count them all.</p><p>Her body wouldn't stop shaking. So cold.</p><p>She reached blindly for the blanket trying to get some warmth and failed miserably. Now lying on the floor she didn't move anymore. Her mind fading into great unconsciousness. </p><p>________________________________</p><p>It was pitch black. She turned around trying to figure out where the hell she was but there was no use. </p><p>"Hello?", Tissaia carefully said. No answer.</p><p>She started walking even though she couldn't see anything.</p><p>The ground felt funny as if she was walking on twigs that broke as soon as she stepped on them. Sometimes her foot would hit something like a rock but he sound didn't seem right.</p><p>She didn't know how long she had been walking as suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.</p><p>Tissaia turned around ready to defend herself but she got stopped by what she saw. It was herself standing infront of her.</p><p>Wrong. The Tissaia facing her smiled and layed it head slightly to the side. Her eyes closed but as she opend them the commander stumbled back. There were no eyes just nothing staring back at her.</p><p>"Don't be afraid.", the voice sounded strange. A hand reached out to grab Tissaia again.</p><p>"Who are you? ", Tissaia asked stepping further away.</p><p>"I am you. You are me.", it continued to smile which got bigger and bigger until it looked more like a strange grimace. </p><p>Confused Tissaia looked at the creature.</p><p>"Didn't it feel good?", it spit out a little angry as Tissaia still refused to get caught by what ever this thing was.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You killed them. Didn't you like it?", it moved its head slowly from side to side.</p><p>"No! They were innocent!"</p><p>"Yet you still killed them. You felt the rush and loved the power you had. Confess!", the creature repeated the last word over and over. Its hand still reaching for Tissaia  but now the fingers somehow got longer and the nails sharper.</p><p>"No! They were innocent! It was wrong! ", Tissaia now screamed trying to get as far away as possible.</p><p>"Oh yes... they all were innocent.", the creature laughed. </p><p>"They all?", Tissaia stopped in her tracks.</p><p>"Everyone!", it screamed jumping forward. Tissaia braced herself for the hit but like a ghost it vanished just before they touched.</p><p>"Fuck!", Tissaia reached up going with her hand through her hair.</p><p>Nothing made sense and all she knew was that she had to get away from here as fast as possible.</p><p>She turned to start walking again but something grabbed her ankle and she lost her balance and fell to the floor closing her eyes. As she opend her eyes again she found herself looking at a skull.  She moved away as fast as possible stumbeling over all sorts of things and as she took a closer look she finally noticed what she had been walking on the whole time. Bodies and bones.  Thousands of corpses!</p><p>Her eyes widened as she finally understood. Those were the ones she had killed. </p><p>Tissaia felt sick and she fell over only to empty her stomach. </p><p>"You liked it!", a voice whispered, "Don't deny it. I know what you are! Murderer!"</p><p>Tissaia covered her ears as the voice got louder and louder screaming over and over the same thing.</p><p>"Stop!", Tissaia yelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short update again.  I injured my wrist so instead of long chapters they will be shorter but hopefully more often.</p><p>Hope you like the story so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer didn't know where she was. Her body ached as iron cuffs around her wrists pulled her up. Her feet barely touched the ground.</p><p>She groaned in pain as she lifted her head.</p><p>"Hello Sunshine.", a mans voice said.</p><p>"Where am I?", Yennefer asked out of breath trying to look around. Stone walls and no windows. In the right corner stood a table with all kind of clinical instruments. On the left side was a small fireplace. The light of its flames danced across the walls.</p><p>"You don't need to know.", it sounded sharp and amused. </p><p>"Who are you?", she tried turning to find the person but it was impossible. </p><p>Chuckling as if she had said something funny.</p><p>Yennefer tried to remember what had happened. She had been sleeping in her house, warm and save. Tissaia next to her.</p><p>"Tissaia?", she asked panic rising in her stomach.</p><p>Where was the woman? Did they hurt her? She swore to god that if anything had happened to the commander she would take no responsibility on what would happen!</p><p>"She'll be here shortly.", the man said pround. </p><p>Who was that creep?</p><p>"So Yennefer", he spit out her name as if it was poison, "You both thought you could fight me? How exactly did you plan to do that? A witch and a Broken... Funny."</p><p>Steps behind her told her were the bastard was. And judging by his words he could only be one person - Vilgefortz! </p><p>How did he manage to find them that fast? She had tried to confuse him by portaling all over the place.</p><p>"Wait! He knew Tissaia was a broken? How? Even she hadn't known before Geralt read her blood."</p><p>"Stop thinking so loud! It's annoying... Tissaia here and Tissaia there.", he sounded angry.</p><p>"How did you find us?"</p><p>"Let's say I gave her a little present a few years ago."</p><p>"You tracked her? Why?"</p><p>"She is valuable and I need her to do something for me when the time comes. So of course I wouldn't let her run around playing swords and all that without insurance.", he came closer. She could almost feel the heat of his body on her back. They had stripped her down only leaving her in underwear and normally she wouldn't mind being this exposed but right now she hated every second of it.</p><p>"What are you doing?", she asked as he clearly picked something up. No answer.</p><p>She again tried to turn to at least see what he was doing. He stepped around her his finger brushing her shoulder.</p><p>"Well now tell me does she know what she is?", he asked lifting her chin with a finger.</p><p>Yennefer would tell that batard nothing! Instead she started to sing in her head that fucking song Jaskier had written for Geralt.</p><p>"Oh? You think I wouldn't get the answers I want?", he smiled and her blood turned to ice.</p><p>Something hit her side pushing the air out of her lungs.</p><p>"I know exactly how to get what I want."</p><p>He walked over to the fireplace. He played in the flames with the poker before turning around again.  The hot orange iron got pushed against her hip leaving her in pain. She could smell her own flesh burning and screamed as he pushed it even  harder.</p><p>"So? Are you still not willing to tell me what I want to know?", he laughed.</p><p>"Toss a coin to your witcher o valley of plenty!", she kept singing and he smiled.</p><p>"Oh we are going to have a lot of fun!"</p><p>_____________________</p><p>She had no idea how long he had continued trying to get her to talk. Her body was covered in bruises, cuts and all kinds of wounds. Blood dripping to the floor. </p><p>A knock behind her at a wooden door interrupted Vilgefortz as he his new toy.</p><p>"Master! Excuse my intrution but it is urgent.", a man said.</p><p>Clearly angry Vilgefortz walked past her not missin the chance to lay his hand on a bigger wound causing her to yell in pain. He chuckled. </p><p>She heard the door close behind both men. This was her chance.</p><p>She hated eavesdropping but she had to make sure she had enough time.</p><p>"What do you mean she got away?", Vilgefortz sounded angry. </p><p>"Sir, she killed them somehow. All we found were their bodies."</p><p>Yennefer smiled sure that they were talking about Tissaia since nothing could enrage Vilgefortz more.</p><p>"You had one job! Get Tissaia here!"</p><p>Great now she knew her woman was save at least for the moment. That was all she needed to know. </p><p>Since Vilgefortz knew that she was a witch Yennefer was prepared for anything that would get thrown her way. So he didn't know that she had learned special "tricks" to free her from any chains.</p><p>It took her only a second and then she was standing on her feet. Hands free and already building a portal.</p><p>As the door reopend  she was about to step throu.</p><p>Vilgefortz looked at her in disbelief. </p><p>"Bitch! Don't move!", he reaches out clearly trying to cast a spell to stop her.</p><p>She grinned blood covering her face. With a wave she took the last step and transported herself away from that bastard ready to find Tissaia and to make sure she was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The landing was harder then planned and knocked the air out of her lungs. The ground was muddy and cold so it took Yennefer a second to get to her feet without slipping.</p><p>By now she must look like a crazy person covered in blood and dirt only in little bit of clothing but to be honest she didn't care. All she needed to know was where Tissaia was and get her somewhere save.</p><p>It wouldn't take Vilgefortz long until he'll find them so she had to move fast.</p><p>The house was only a few meters away so it didn't take her long to reach the door being very careful not to bump into any inconveniences. The last thing she needed was one of that assholes men to capture her again. </p><p>Her plan was simple. Go in grab her stuff and find a lead were Tissaia could have gone and then just vanishing as fast as possible.</p><p>She quietly picked up her stuff putting on a shirt while she was on it. A quick spell enhanced her vision and nose so she could find any clue Tissaia could have left. It wouldn't hold for long since she had been hurt pretty bad and still  needed enough energy to get the hell out of here. Only a minute.</p><p>There it was, the thig she had been looking for. A clue. </p><p>She slipped out of a window as the door got opened.</p><p>"Find her!", Vilgefortz voice angry and clearly stressed would have made her chuckle but now was not the time. </p><p>She started to make her way as quick as possible while building a portal. In the next second she was gone.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>"Imbeciles! Now both are gone and of course I have to fix the mess.", Vilgefortz thought as he looked at his men standing there completely lost. They had been searching the whole area around the house but no sign of Tissaia or Yennefer. </p><p>That stupid witch somehow had managed to get rid of the fucking chains. Now god knows what she is going to do.  His whole plan could be fucked now.</p><p>He had to act fast and take control again. Even if that meant killing Tissaia and that bitch in the process. God knows he didn't care what happend to them as long as he reached his goal.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>The ruin of the church was quiet the only sound were mice running over the dusty floor. </p><p>Yennefer hadn't thought that Tissaia would choose a place like this to hide but here she was standing.</p><p>After leaving the house she had found a small river to clean herself up and take care of her wounds before finally searching for Tissaia. She didn't want the woman to worry about some minor bruises and cuts so there was no way she would face her looking as if she came right out of battle.</p><p>The village had been empty for decades since the king had killed the last Faerun and even though people could have lived here they refused. They called this place unsacred and so it started to rot. Animals taking back their home as well as plants.</p><p>Still she didn't know why Tissaia came here.</p><p>Looking around Yennefer didn't see the woman and she got more frustrated each minute that passed.</p><p>"Tissaia?", she asked looking down a step of stairs that were hidden behind the altar. </p><p>"Really? Who goes down a creepy path under a fucking death church?", Yennefer thought but she had no other way. She felt Tissaia near but that must mean that she was down there.</p><p>"Fuck it.", with a quick hand movement she built a small flame in her palm. Carefully she walked down.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Someone was coming and Tissaia was ready for who ever had found her.</p><p>After regaining conciousness she had grabbed her sword and started to run as fast as possible. Something inside her told her where to go and finally she had found this village. After looking through some houses to find a place to rest she finally found this secret hideout. </p><p>While she had been sitting down here in the dark feeling mice walk over her legs she had made a plan. </p><p>First she would go find Yennefer which possibly meant facing Vilgefortz and his monsters. So maybe it would be better to find the king first to tell him what was going on considering that he was very fond of that bastard it would be most likely be in vain.</p><p>So she came to the conclusion that the only way she could do this was facing Vilgefortz when he was least expecting it.</p><p>How? Well, she was about to think about that as she heard steps above her.</p><p>She held her sword tight and stood ready to face what ever came down.</p><p>What she definitely wasn't expecting was the woman she had planned to rescue. </p><p>"Yennefer?", she asked in disbelief and still not sure what to think about that.</p><p>Before giving any answer the woman threw herself at Tissaia and all she could do to stop them both from falling to the ground was catch her.</p><p>Her arms fell around her waist as her sword fell to the floor. Yennefers  body was shaking and she pulled the woman closer. Having her body against her chest made her feel as if a ton of bricks fell of her heart.</p><p>"God! I thought.... ",her voice broke as she sobbed.</p><p>Tissaia pulled away placing Yennefers face into her hands looking deeply into teary violet eyes. </p><p>"I'm okay.", Yennefer whispered somehow knowing that Tissaia needed to hear those words.</p><p>Their mouth met in a passionate kiss and Tissaia hoped it would never end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting next to each other while Tissaia ate the rest of their food. She hadn't noticed how hungry she had been until her stomach had growled like a wild animal.</p><p>As she finished her last bite she noticed Yennefer staring at her.</p><p>"Do I have something on my face?", she asked with a small smile.</p><p>Yennefer just shook her head. </p><p>Tissaia furrowed her brows.</p><p>"We have to talk."</p><p>"I know. We really have to figure out how to stop Vilgefortz.", the commander said in agreement.  She hadn't told Yennefer what had happened back at the house. How could she? Yennefer seemed to be the first person that she would go crazy about if anything would happen to her. She just didn't want to scare her away.</p><p>Yennefer looked away her face getting lit by the small fire infront of them.</p><p>"Vilgefortz had caught me.", she started before turning to look Tissaia deep into her eyes.</p><p>"He had tried to get answers from me. He wanted to know if you know what you are."</p><p>Tissaias face filled with anger:" What did  he do? Did he hurt you?" She hadn't noticed anything different about the woman. </p><p>"He tried.", Yennefer swallow hard.</p><p>"You are not telling me everything.", Tissaia reached out her hands searching for any signs of wounds.</p><p>"I already took care of everything he done. Tomorrow there will only be the memory. ", Yennefer tried to soothe the commander capturing her wandering hands in her own and pressing a kiss onto the knuckles.</p><p>Tissaia closed her eyes holding back tears. It was all her fault. After finding out the truth she should have gone her way so he wouldn't know about Yennefer. </p><p>"It's not your fault!", Yennefer said as if she could read her mind, "Don't worry to much about me. I am fine and it takes a lot more then Vilgefortz to bring me down.</p><p>Tissaia knew the woman was tough as hell and a small smile stole it's way to her lips.</p><p>"He told me the reason why he could find us.", Yennefer continues after a minute of silence.</p><p>Tissaias eyes widened. </p><p>"He told me you have a gift from him and apparently he can track you with it."</p><p>Tissaia looked at her sword. The handle was wrapped with a red leather band and at the end of it was a small crystal. He had gave her that as to protect her. That's at least what he had told her.</p><p>"Fuck!", Yennefer said following Tissaias gaze, "We have to get rid of it"</p><p>She was about to grab it as Tissaia stopped her.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>"Such a stupid bitch!", Vilgefortz thought as he finally managed to locate them. Well,  what else could you expect from a witch that practically lived like a lone wolf. Maybe luck was on his side again.</p><p>"Get them ready!", he barked the order and the weakling standing next to the door almost fell over his own feet trying to get away as fast as possible.</p><p>When this all was over he would finally be in charge. That stupid king would kneel infront of him and beg! </p><p>Only the thought filled his heart with joy but first he would deal with those women. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>There were at least ten. Vilgefortz never was stupid so of course he would send more men this time. </p><p>The burst through the ruins as if they were nothing more then paper towers.</p><p>Yennefer waited. She waited in her hiding spot ready to fight as soon as Tissaia would give her the signal. </p><p>"Please let this work.", she thought praying to who ever was listening now.</p><p>And there she was. Tissaia stepped infront of the monsters. Her armor shining in the sunlight which had found it's way inside the church.</p><p>She was extremely hot and Yennefer will definitely be asking her to wear that just for her one day.</p><p>"I don't want to fight you.", her voice was strong and clear.</p><p>The first monster growled showing its teeth.</p><p>"I know what he did to you. I know the anger you are feeling. I have been there more then once believe me."</p><p>Yennefer listend to her words and even now she thought that this plan is probably going to kill them but Tissaia wanted to try it. What did they have to lose?</p><p>"I know that somewhere deep inside is a person that just wants to be free again. You have to control yourself even if it is hard. We can help you.", Tissaia lowered her sword. Every monster watching and then returning their gaze back to her face.</p><p>For a moment it looked like what Tissaia had said got into their brains and they thought about it. Suddenly one fell over his muscles spasming. It screamed in pain until it laid there not moving at all.</p><p>As if they got woken up the rest of the monsters started moving towards Tissaia.</p><p>"I really didn't want to do this.", she said giving Yennefer the sign.</p><p>"Coluno syntro drisom!"she started to chant and the circle she had drawn on the floor beforehand started to glow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the monsters tried to cross the circle some kind of force held them back. They were trapped.</p><p>"This is for your own good.", Tissaia said as she nodded over to Yennefer.</p><p>Another spell and the creatures saw what they wanted to see. They had successfully captured the women now they could make their way back to their master. </p><p>Tissaia watched as two of them took the probs they had prepared beforehand. She hated tricking them but since it didn't work to get them back to their senses she had no choice. </p><p>A portal opend and before all of them could walk through she stepped between them as if they were guarding her. Yennefer now by her side took her hand squeezing it lightly to remind her that she was not alone.</p><p>They only had one chance to do this. A short nod and both stepped through the portal.</p><p>The plan was simple. Lure them to their position where the trap was waiting. Get them to help them on their own or use them with a little trick. </p><p>Then they would go to Vilgefortz and stop him once and for all.</p><p>_____________________ </p><p>He was waiting for them sitting on his makeshift throne. </p><p>Tissaia looked at him in disbelieve. Why had she never noticed how arrogant he was?</p><p>"There are my guests.", he said making a big gesture with his hands as if showing of his kingdom or something. </p><p>The smile faded as he noticed that they weren't in chains and walked freely between his underlings.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?", he asked raising from his throne. The creatures didn't react. They placed down the body props and then turned to get on their places still captured in the dream Yennefer had put them in.</p><p>"Vilgefortz. ", Tissaia said no ounce of friendliness in her voice.</p><p>"Oh come on! Really?", he answered in frustration. Nothing went like he had planned and he hated it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vilgefortz looked at the scene infront of him. He had no idea what that witch had done to his creatures so that they would act like that. It didn't matter how much force he used he couldn't penetrate their thoughts and control them. They were in some kind of trance. Yennefer was standing a few steps behind Tissaia who had her sword in a strong grip definitely ready to fight.</p>
<p>He had planned everything carefully taking his time and now this stupid witch ruined everything. </p>
<p>"What is the meaning of this? Tissaia? You know me! I would never do anything to hurt you.", his only chance was to get the commander back on his side so he had to try to break her force.</p>
<p>"We have fought in countless wars together. And now you believe some random woman that seems to have some - let's say - brain issues. Come on!", he opened his arms in a gesture to show that he is unarmed. </p>
<p>Tissaia took a small step back and he laughed inside. She had always been the loyal friend and took care of her friends which were family to her. Of course she would hesitate after hearing his words. </p>
<p>"So tell me!", Tissaia said startling him. "Tell me why those monsters came to get me. Tell me why you somehow control them? What is your plan?"</p>
<p>Vilgefortz laughed. The commander might have a soft spot in her heart but she was never stupid.</p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p>When Vilgefortz started laughing at her words Tissaia carefully looked at Yennefer who just shook her head in confusion as well. Did he lose his mind completely? </p>
<p>"We might be able to settle this but you have to tell me.", she tried again. Even though the evidence clearly showed that he was indeed the bad guy there must be some kind of hope to save him.</p>
<p>"Well, look at that the all good commander is trying to help me?!", he got up from his chair taking a few steps forward.</p>
<p>Tissaia didn't move every ounce concentrated on the man infront of her.  </p>
<p>"Alright then let me get this straight. This witch tells you about me and my creatures the ones, you by the way have killed more than a hundred of. I have given the men work  protecting the kingdom and as you know no one got killed, well at least not the strong ones. It's natural selection if you will.", there was no sign  of sanity in his eyes as he looked at her head held high.</p>
<p>"Nothing about this is natural! You changed humans but why?"</p>
<p>"You still don't get it?", he asked smiling. "I am finally on the top! No longer that poor commander crawling through dirt only to get some coins that would be enough for my family to survive."</p>
<p>"You are doing this for money?", she shook her head. The man she once knew seemed to be completely changed. He had been a caring father and husband in her eyes. </p>
<p>"No, not for money. For power!", he yelled and as if out of thin air a sword appeared in his hand and he jumped forward. </p>
<p>She countered his hit and dodged another one a split second after. He was way stronger than her but heaven forbid she would not give in!</p>
<p>"What power? ", she asked striking a hit herself and almost cutting his shoulder. "All I see is a coward who uses innocent humans to get what he wants instead of fighting for it."</p>
<p>Her words clearly angered him more as he now attacked with pur rage.</p>
<p>"What do you know? Ever since you came a commander it was always you the king praised! You don't know what it is like to get thrown away as if all the years of service meant nothing!", he spit those words still attacking her with his sword. </p>
<p>They were moving through the room as if they were dancing some kind of waltz.  Swords crashing into each other and heavy breaths.</p>
<p>"Soon the king will regret everything!", he yelled body slamming Tissaia to the ground.  The air got knocked out of her lungs and it took her a second to see straight again.  She heard Yennefer yell in panic as Vilgefortz stood over her his sword high above his head. The next second she felt the steal sinking into her side and a burning pain overwhelming her.</p>
<p>__________________________</p>
<p>Yennefer looked in horror as Vilgefortz rammed his sword  into Tissaia. She had promised to give the commander time to talk with him and maybe end everything without violence and as they had started to fight she still stood back. She knew her woman was strong and should be able to take that bastard down but that body check had took her completely by surprise. </p>
<p>Now Tissaia was laying on the ground blood starting to sip into her clothing. Purple eyes started to glow in anger and with the slight movement of her hand she threw Vilgefortz across the room. His body hit the wall and he fell to the floor.  A moment later Yennefer kneeled next to Tissaia hands on the bleeding wound.</p>
<p>"Fuck!", she said tears starting to pool in her eyes. </p>
<p>"It's just a scratch.", Tissaia said trying to soothe the other woman but it was not just a scratch. She was bleeding like hell and to be honest she had thought that this all would go differently. Even though she was hurt her priority was to get Yennefer out of here safe so she started to rise up ignoring the pain.</p>
<p>Before she finally got to her feet she noticed a movement in the corner of her eyes and before she could react Yennefer got pulled away by her hair by a very angry Vilgefortz.  Blood was running down his face and he looked like some kind of psychopath who complete lost his mind.</p>
<p>"Let her go!", she commanded gribbing her sword tight and trying not to lose balance. </p>
<p>"Oh... it seems like you have feelings for her? Well you can go to hell together!", he yelled before taking his dagger and pushing it into Yennefers back.  She screamed in pain and Tissaias blood froze.</p>
<p>She looked in horror as Vilgefortz released the dark strands of hair and Yennefer fell to the floor. She layed there on her stomach not moving and all Tissaia was able to think was that this bastard would pay for what he had done.</p>
<p>The commander was losing control and there was no way she could stop herself now. She saw the woman she loved on the floor and just snapped.  She felt no pain only anger.</p>
<p>Her feet rose of the ground and the walls started to shake.  As she looked into Vilgefortz eyes all she could see was fear. He had woken a side of her that he had no idea how to fight. He would lose. </p>
<p>"Tissaia calm down!", he tried to talk to her. Now he wanted to talk?</p>
<p>No, there were no words left. He would die and the only thing she still had to decide was how. Slow and painful or quick and ugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long awaited update to be so late and short. <br/>Fortunately my cat gave birth to three little kittens but that means I have even less time now. So next chapter will take some time but it will be long and probably be the last one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched as Vilgefortz stumbled backwards. He looked pathetic like a cockroach trying to find a hiding spot. Well, he would not get away.</p><p>A smile formed on Tissaias face and his yes widened even more in horror. She couldn't blame him because right now she didn't feel human and most likely looked like a monster. She didn't care since all she wanted was Yennefer back.</p><p>"Please!", he begged and tripped over his own feet and falling to the ground. </p><p>She got closer towering over his shivering body as every cell of her screamed for revenge. </p><p>With a strong hand she gripped his throat and started to lift him up from the floor. His arms came up to grab her wrist while his legs trashed around. Without hesitation she threw him across the room. His body hit the wall and fell to the ground where he layed still for a second before groaning in pain and turning onto his back. Blood started to run out of the headwound and covered his face while he stayed there to recover his breath.</p><p>Tissaia moved over to Yennefer who was still laying on her stomach. Carfully she kneeled down beside the woman before turning her around to take her into her arms. Yennefer was barely breathing and blood covered her lips. Her violet eyes seemed to have lost their shine and Tissaias heart broke. </p><p>"You have to stay with me.", he begged softly removing a stray of hair from a pale cheek. A year rolled down her face and Tissaia noticed that it must have been hers which had dropped down.</p><p>"Do you hear me? You can't leave me!", she tried again pulling Yennefer closer.</p><p>She heard voices in the distance coming closer but she didn't care.</p><p>Vilgefortz was still laying on the floor trying to fill his lungs with air but failing miserably.  He surely had some broken ribs and maybe even inner bleeding Tissaia didn't care. All she cared about was the woman in her arms who struggled now to keep her eyes open.</p><p>As Yennefer took her last breath her body went completely limp. </p><p>"No no no!", Tissaias hands touched every inch of her body trying to find some sign of life. Nothing. </p><p>"NO!", she screamed and the walls started to shake. She could hear thunder roar through the air and felt the vibration deep in her bones. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed as if the world slowed down. The energy  leaving Tissaia body as  her wound finally took its toll on her. Soon she would drift over into sweet unconsciousness. Maybe in some kind of afterlife she would be reconnected to Yennefer and the thought gave her peace. They had stopped Vilgefortz. What more was there for them?</p><p>Somehow Tissaia couldn't shake of the thought that something felt off and as she opend her eyes for one last time Yennefer was gone.</p><p>Panicking Tissaia looked around. She was no longer on the floor in Vilgefortz' hideout. She was sitting in the middle of a flower field. The wind moved through her hair and grass tickled her legs as she stood up. She didn't feel any pain or exhaustion and as she looked down her body where was no wound to be found. Not even a scratch. Her armor was gone as well and she stood there  completely naked. </p><p>She turned around to take in her sourrundings more but there was only the field and it didn't seem to stop.</p><p>"Child it seems you are lost.", a female voice said and as Tissaia wipped her head around only to find nothing. </p><p>"Where are you? Show yourself!"</p><p>A chuckle. "Oh girl you haven't been here for a long time. Did you already forget?" </p><p>"Stop talking in riddles. What do you mean?", slowly Tissaia got angry but at the same time everything felt familiar somehow.</p><p>"You really forgot.", the woman sounded disappointed but Tissaia still couldn't figure out what was going on.</p><p>"Follow me!"</p><p>For a split second the commander almost laughed questioning how she could follow a voice but the she saw the flowers separating to build a path. At that moment she questioned if she had lost her mind still she had no other choice and started to follow.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>While they were walking their sourrundings changed. Tissaia suddenly heard waterfalls and birds singing the song of their hearts. Trees seemed to appear out of nowhere until she stood in a forest were it seemed impossible to see the sky. Still there was light it radiated from flowers which had the most beautiful colors.</p><p>"Where are we going? ", Tissaia asked once again not expecting any answers like the last few times she had tried to find out what was going on.</p><p>"Your roots."</p><p>Startled Tissaia almost tripped over her own feet. "To my roots?"</p><p>Again no further explanation. </p><p>She really hated this game. </p><p>The forest started to open up and revealed a little pond in which a waterfall ended. The water was clear and in looked almost blue. </p><p>"Go in and find what you are looking for.", Tissaia felt the spirit or whatever had led her to this place fade away. </p><p>"Stop!  What do you mean?", she asked looking around to find any sign but nothing. She was alone.</p><p>Tissaia looked into the water unsure if she should get in. She was nothing special and still something told her that she wasn't completely normal. At this moment she wished everything could go back to normal. Before all those stupid monsters appeared, before she had found out that the man she had been looking up to was a traitor and liar. She wished... no she didn't wish to loose Yennefer by never meeting her. She would never wish that. </p><p>The water started to move it twisted and turned as if trying to escape and at the same time stay in the pond that had been its home. It seemed to mimic her thoughts.  She wanted to break out to be free to forget what happened but she also couldn't do that. </p><p>Suddenly her body started moving as if it knew what she had to do. Her feet touched the water and the birds got louder until the waterfall was only in the background of a symphony of voices. She got deeper into the pond her clothes getting soaked but she didn't care. Now the water almost reached her chin and the last thought she had before she took one last breath was only one word. "Finally."</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Tissaia felt warm and as she opened her eyes she sat up in shock. She was in her room in her bed. There was no water or any of the things she had seen before diving under. </p><p>Confused she ran her hand through her hair but stopped because it was shorter then before. She looked at her hands as if they weren't her own but they were hers she could tell by the small scars from all the training. </p><p>"Keep calm.",Tissaia said and her voice sounded like hers but still there was something strange about it. She swung her legs over the bed frame to get up but as she looked at her right leg there was no scar. In the first battle against the monsters she had been injured leaving her with a scar on her right leg which would always remind her to double check if her enemy was dead.</p><p>If there was no scar would that mean that it never happened? And if it never happened what had been going on instead? </p><p>She completely got up and walked over to the window on the opposite wall. As she pulled her curtains back sunshine entered the room blending her for a brief moment. As her eyes got used to the brightness she noticed the town infront of her. There was no way that this was happening. </p><p>The houses looked as if they had gone back in time.... wait if they had gone back in time she could stop Vilgefortz. </p><p>Tissaia didn't care how this happened all she knew was that this was her chance! She hurried to put in her clothes and well who could blame her took a good look in the mirror clearly excited to be back in a younger body. It wasn't that much younger but still she felt refreshed as if she could face anything.</p><p>She walked through the streets not losing her target. And there he was. Vilgefortz was standing at their usual meet up already having a piece of bread in his hands. </p><p>Tissaia greeted him  playing along since he didn't know that she knew that he would do something very stupid and she now had to stop him. </p><p>"Good morning sleepy head.", he said handing her a slice of bread.</p><p>"Oh come on I am not that late.", it felt strange taking to him as if nothing had happened and she felt a pain in her chest knowing  that this  would be the man she had to remember when everything would be over.</p><p>His eyes looked at her in concern as if he could read her mind. </p><p>"You would tell me if something wasn't okay, right? You can trust me.", he said laying one of his big hands on her shoulder. </p><p>"Yes, absolutely. ", the words tasted foul as they left her mouth. </p><p>"Just making sure.", he nodded and placed some coins on the table before getting up.</p><p>"Let's  go."</p><p>She followed his lead. They walked next to each other  sometimes Vilgefortz would bump into her slightly until she couldn't hold back a small giggle. This felt so normal as if everything had been a bad dream. </p><p>They got to the training area only them were around. </p><p>"Alright let's stretch those old muscles of yours.", he said rolling his shoulders and shaking her arms to warm up before grabbing one of the swords. </p><p>"Old? You should check your head, I am younger than you and way  ahead of you.", Tissaia grabbed a sword and turned to face her friend. </p><p>He laughed and her heart broke once more.  She knew what she had to do to stop the madness that would clearly take over this world and she knew that there was only one way. Vilgefortz was like a dog with its bone. Once he had his teeth wrapped around something he would never let go nothing could stop him only death.</p><p>They started to fight. Metal hitting metal and she noticed that he was going easy on her and as the saw an opening a quick step forward and a little force pushed the tip of her weapon into his flesh. It cut through skin, muscle and only stopped as it hit bone.  </p><p>Vilgefortz looked at her in shock his eyes widening as his sword fell to the ground. His hands came up to cover the wound right below his ribcage. Blood ran over his fingers painting them red. </p><p>She got closer as he fell to his knees. His mouth opend trying to form one word "why?".</p><p>"I am sorry.  It's either one death or a thousand deaths.", she tried to explain grabbing his shoulder to hold him as she settled down next to him taking his body into her arms. </p><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell on Vilgefortz face. </p><p>It didn't take long until he took his last breath. His body going limp.  His eyes still locked on her face looked accusing and they weren't wrong but Tissaia knew she had done the right thing.</p><p>Carfully she eased Vilgefortz to the ground closing his eyes with two fingers before getting up and taking a few steps back. </p><p>Soon they would find his corpse and there would be questions which she didn't know how to answer. She had to go.</p><p>She hurried back to her bedroom grabbing her most important belongings and some clothes before opening her secret compartment to take out her coins she had been saving. It wasn't  much but it would be enough for a fresh start. </p><p>After she had everything she needed to went to the stable. As she straddles her horse she heard the alarm. They had found Vilgefortz. </p><p>She pushed the horse in its sides with her heels and made their way out of a town which had been her home for so many years. </p><p>___________________________________</p><p>A few month had passed. Tissaia had built a little cabin not to far away from a small village but far away that no one would find her. </p><p>Since she now knew what she was she had started to figure out basic magic. Most of the times it was peaceful in her small world that she had built. </p><p>She was standing next to the chickens throwing breadcrumbs and corn as she heard the ringing of her bells. She had hung them around the woods to be able to notice any one coming. </p><p>"Fuck!", a female voice said and the ringing got louder as if she had been caught in a net with bells and was now trying to escape but instead got more tangled.</p><p>With one hand on her hidden knive in her back Tissaia put down the bucked she had held and taking a few steps towards the cussing woman.</p><p>"Who are you? What do you want?", she asked as she saw dark brown almost black hair. </p><p>The person in question turned around facing Tissaia who's breathing stopped for a second. Those eyes. Violet eyes like lilac looked at her and she didn't know why but they seemed so familiar. </p><p>"Who wants to know?", the answer sounded a little arrogant and Tissaia wanted nothing more than to discipline that little mouth. </p><p>"Would you mind helping?", Tissaia hadn't noticed that she had been staring at the woman infront of her. Embarrassed she closed the distance between them kneeling down and using her knife to cut her free.</p><p>As she looked up lilac colored eyes looked at her in question as if they couldn't figure something out.</p><p>"Do I know you?", the woman asked.</p><p>"No one knows me.", Tissaia got up and turned around to get back to her chores deciding that woman was no threat for her. </p><p>"Hey! Who are you?", the woman clearly followed her.</p><p>She turned her head to look at her. Somehow she felt familiar but she had no idea why. What was more important she felt save. </p><p>"You can call me Tissaia.", she replied and kept on walking.</p><p>"Tissaia...", the wound of her name said by this woman sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>"So what should I call you and why are you following me? Like a little piggy would follow his mother. Should I call you piglet?", Tissaia smiled at the thought of teasing the woman by calling her that name.</p><p>"Yennefer. My name is Yennefer and I am not following you. It's just a coincidence that your path seems to be mine as well."</p><p>They reached Tissaias home and Yennefer stopped as well. </p><p>" I thought you had a path that you were on. So go along.", Tissaia said.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Tissaia turned to face the younger woman.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I can't because something tells me I am already at my destiny."</p><p>"Well you can't stay here. This is my property and you should move.", Tissai got closer trying to scare Yennefer away. She couldn't risk anyone getting involved with her.</p><p>As they only stood a few inches away from each other Yennefer suddenly grabbed her by her shirt and pulling her closer. Their lips met and a stream of memories crashed over Tissaia.</p><p>Tears started to stream down her face as she remembered.  Yennefer bleeding on the floor, dying in her armes. </p><p>They broke apart and both woman fought to fill their lungs with air.</p><p>"I thought I lost you forever.", Tissaia whispered. </p><p>"I am right here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>